FreeFall
by HellFire Kitten
Summary: Tenten would do anything to buy her teammates sometime to get away, but the way she went about doing this was the most dangerous yet. Tenten finds herself attracted to SClass criminal and bomb expert Deidara, and this is only the beginning, well now what?
1. Blending In

I find a lack of mature rated Tenten and Deidara fics quite depressing thus I made my own story and..viola! Problem solved! Well on to the story!

* * *

On team ten, kept secret by the only female there, is a dark excitement. Unspoken by Tenten is the fact that she is drawn to dangerous things. It's the reason she likes to use so many weapons, the reason she liked Neji in the first place. With that said it's understandable why she never looked twice at Lee, he was just too, safe.

Now you must understand that the way this story goes was not of Tenten's accord. She never planned this but with such a dark secret it was only a matter of time before she found someone else who could thrill her to her toes.

* * *

"Aahh. This feels nice." Currently Tenten relaxed deeper into the heated water of the bathtub. Her auburn hair lay wetly on her shoulders and down over her breasts. The steam caused the mirror to fog and Tenten sighed contently before scrubbing her body with a soapy rag.

In her mind she reviewed her newest missions' objective, with every detail memorized, she could see her heroines drunken face and slumped shoulders. Some heroine Tsunade was, especially when found in one of her drunken state.

"Tenten my youthful friend you still need to be properly dressed!" Tenten rolled her eyes at her dear friend's enthusiastic voice and insistent knocking. Sometimes Lee could be really...exuberant. Taking a deep breath Tenten sunk under the water to remove the sweet smelling two-in-one shampoo and conditioner from her hair.

Emerging from the water she opened the plug to the tub and stepped out. Reaching out she pulled a towel from the rack and began to dry herself off. As she finished drying off she pulled on her usual attire before leaving the confined space of the bathroom.

The moment the door opened she felt three pairs of eyes on her. The knowledge that Neji was watching her had her nervous and-forget that he just turned away. Tenten's head drooped a little at that realization. For so long the thought of Neji taking an interest in her was all she cared about.

Now as she grew older she's given up on the so called Hyuga genius. I mean come on! A girl could only be ignored and insulted for so long before she loses all attraction for anyone. It was just obvious that Neji had no type of feelings for herself.

"Tenten my youthful student come sit, let's go over today's plan!" Tenten leaned against the bathrooms' doorframe crossed her arms and glared. "I all ready know what to do. We get dressed for this festival, stay close to the Daimyo and blend in with the crowd. Not that you two could ever blend into anything."

That last part was mumbled under her breath as she took notice of the bright green outfits the two "green beasts" sported. "But Tenten that's not all! We have to have fun and if needed fight with the spring time of youth!" Tenten waved her hand dismissively at the expressions of both teacher and teammate.

"Yeah, yeah I know that too. I'm going to head out and pick up my kimono. Meet you guys back in the lobby in half an hour, see you then." With that said Tenten slipped on her sandal and headed out the door leaving behind the protests of her partners.

Considering she was on a confidential mission she kept to the ground as any civilian would. It took her longer to get to the dress shop but it was better than being identified as a ninja. The bell above the door chimed and almost immediately someone grabbed her hand. Her whole body tensed before the cheery voice broke through her battle mode stance.

"Ah Tenten-chan I have been waiting for you!" Looking towards the face of this person she noticed it was the plump owner of the cozy shop. Sighing inaudibly Tenten relaxed her body and allowed the woman to drag her to the back room for her fitting. It wasn't long before Tenten was suited with the selected kimono, with a few modifications.

The kimono was cotton, it was comfortable and if Tenten needed to she could easily hike up the outfit to fight. What she wanted was a simple kimono nothing with bright colors, without complicated patterns but most of all without a dipping neckline. What she got was a compilation of all three, the bright pink color of the kimono was accentuated by the colorful curving lines that was sewn into the right half.

Blues, greens, violets even silver was stitched into the fabric on that one side. The other side was completely bare much to Tenten's relief. The sleeves, neckline and bottom places had what appeared to be well drawn vines, and on the end of each vine was a red rose. Tenten didn't want this and as she looked into the mirror her only thought was, "So much for blending in."

After Tenten was dressed she was led into the back room where her hair and make-up would be done. The chubby middle-aged woman had left her there to go and retrieve something as she said. In the distance Tenten could hear a muffled, "Ah!" and the woman soon appeared holding in her hand what appeared to be the most complicated comb to ever be created.

The comb was as long as a shuriken and coated with silver glitter. The prongs on the end were longer than the ones in the middle and they curved in a sort of zig-zagged pattern. "It looks expensive." The woman smiled brightly before brushing out Tenten's hair with a different comb.

"Of course it was my daughter's...before she died. I want you to have it." Tenten schooled her emotions to seem as neutral as possible the only thing that gave her away was the twitch in her left ring finger. "I'm sorry to hear that, but are you sure you want to give me this?" The room filled with laughter as the woman continued to delicately and precisely place several different strands of hair into the end prongs.

"Yes of course, when you came in here the other day without any pretty accessories, I thought to myself that this comb would look good with your complexion." Tenten smiled and kept quiet waiting for the woman to continue. "And besides." She said her her whole body weighted down by some unseen force. "It's better sometimes to move a head in life, and this comb only sets me back."

Tenten nodded sympathetically as the woman twisted the comb up and under her gathered hair. She tensed as the woman twisted again, only harder this time. The shop owner saw her discomfort before apologizing. After that process was done several strands of hair was gently removed from the comb where they fell neatly on the left side of Tenten's face.

The woman stood back and admired the work before removing from her pocket a slender tube of lip gloss. The color of which was pale pink much to Tenten's irritation. Just one coat was applied to her lips before the woman stood back and laughed happily. "Oh your beautiful you'll have the attention of many fine men!"

Tenten rolled her eyes and grumbled under her breath. "Yeah fine men like Neji." Before she even had time to move further into that thought a mirror was shoved into her face. Tenten was ready to yell at the woman before her mouth dropped considerably. She could hardly recognize the face that looked back, this was incredible.

Usually Tenten stayed away from make-up and different kinds of hair styles but now...she was starting to regret that. The woman clutched Tenten's hand in hers leading her to a large floor length mirror, and Tenten thought she couldn't get any better looking. The woman crossed her arms smiled and said, "See I told you so."

Of course Tenten looked beautiful, but damn this kimono was hard to walk in! Too engulfed in her thoughts as well as out of anger, she completely ignored the words whispered as she walked past. She was late and her teammates would have to deal because there was no way she would run--"Stop thief!"

The man running past her at top speed was none other than the thief and she merely side stepped him in her hurry. She had no intention of going after him until she found the scroll at her side cut away and taken. Clenching her fist she whirled around to see his back disappearing around a corner.

Without a second thought to anything and just looking for a target to unleash her anger on, she clutched the kimono on either side, yanked the material up past her knees and took off at a dead run. He turned left, right, followed an alley jumped a fence and continued to turn corners before finally bursting through a walkway and getting knocked on his ass.

At that point Tenten finally caught up and quickly snatched her scroll from where it was discarded on the dirt. The man took off running again but this time she didn't follow. Hunched over and taking in breath as if she was just suffocated Tenten released the death grip she had on her outfit.

Her hair was still tightly in place and for that she was grateful. Unable to breathe Tenten remained where she was, her hands on her thighs her head downcast gasping for air. This street was quieter and she found she liked the change, looking up at the passer-bys one man caught her eye.

His cloak was all black, his hair the color of honey and his visible eye the color of the sky. He walked tall and as he turned their eyes met. She would have written him off as boring if she hadn't seen the look his eye held. It was a dangerous look, bordering on predatory.

A look that spoke volumes about who this man really was and what he liked to do. Their eyes stayed connected even though he kept walking and one thought made itself known. A thought that had her heart racing and the adrenaline to rush through her body.

_This man is dangerous._ Tenten couldn't control the flirtatious smile that spread her pink lips or the way her eyes traveled down his body visualizing him naked. When her eyes went back up to his she discovered that through an opening in his cloak, a smirk that mirrored her own.

Her smile only grew as she realized he had done the same thing as her. Then he disappeared through the crowd and Tenten was left hunched over in front of an alley the face of a stranger burned within her mind. The shiver that ran up her spine had nothing to do with the cool weather.


	2. Taking The Bait

"Tenten dear friend where have you been? We were waiting hours for you!" Neji made a sound in the back of his throat before speaking. "It was only seven minutes." Lee waved his hands in the air as if he were drowning. "Neji how could you say something like that! Any amount of time is magnified in youth!"

Tenten repeated the action of rolling her eyes and walking ahead leaving behind an exaggerated Lee, an annoyed Neji and a laughing Gai. Yep, tonight Tenten was going to have the time of her life...right.

* * *

The festival wasn't the best one Tenten's ever been too, the games were childish, the food was nasty and all this was worsened by an old Daimyo. A Daimyo who really didn't need the protection of anybody let alone skilled shinobi. Who probably deserved to be blown too smithereens.

Tenten walked casually out to a visitors sight, where a man-made railing was built, you could lean over the edge to get a better look at a waterfall. The platform was made of wood but the waterfall remained untouched, the water came from a large river ways away emptying into a pool at it's base where the current brought the water straight into a blue lagoon.

It was nice, not romantic, at least not in Tenten's opinion. Tenten was a woman but that didn't make her some fantastical dreamer of princes and princesses. She craved adventure, excitement! She craved for a man to come and--almost instantly Tenten was aware of the presence behind her.

He felt like he was a distance away but the hot breath that encompassed her ear told her otherwise.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Training herself too not turn around and stab this man, Tenten spoke as quiet as he.

"Perhaps, if I was a more romantic person I would say it was, but I'm not so it isn't." The extra puff of air had goose bumps crawling up her arms.

"Ah, so if this isn't beautiful, what is?" Tenten knew she was playing a dangerous game but she couldn't find it in her being to stop.

"The glint of the sun off metal. The freedom to do as you please. The close comfort of love, those things are beautiful." He hadn't touched her but still remained a hair's breath away behind her.

"Only a shinobi would appreciate metal." Tenten could feel her heart skip a beat and gladly jumped to take the bait.

"I collect weapons." His hands barely skimmed down her hips but the excitement spread like fire.

"Only a captive would appreciate freedom." Immediately the face of a stranger surfaced at the forefront of her mind.

"My attention has been enslaved." His fingers slid down the sides of her stomach and the effect was like a lightning bolt traveling down a metal pole in a storm.

"Only a romantic would find love beautiful." Tenten smiled to herself, her hands placed nonchalantly inside the sleeves as her fingers brushed her scroll.

"I contradict myself." Behind her she could hear him laughing quietly and silently she did the same, ignoring his body heat she focused her chakra in order to find her friends.

"If those things are beautiful to you, then what do you find distasteful?" She remained quiet and thought on the question. What did she find dis-"The ignorance of others, the weakness of fear...and love..unrequited." His hand brushed her lower back and stayed there longer than a fleeting touch.

"Ignorance is how the world grows, weakness is a part of life...and love...is a gamble either way." Her chin tilted in her defiance as she spoke to contrast him.

"Ignorance is how fools learn, weakness can be suppressed and love..." She trailed off at the end and she felt his arms encircle her waist, pressing her comfortably against his chest.

"Hmmm...what about love?" Her memories flooded with the years she tried so hard to capture, to intrigue Neji, all the times he turned her away, turned her down.

"Love is an ignorant weakness for fools." Angrily she pulled his arms from around her and stepped away turning so fast she almost fell over the railing.

There before her in the dimming light was the man from before, his eye narrowed as he watched her, scrutinized her with skill. The only thing Tenten could do was clutch the wooden rail in her hands and keep her eyes on him. It seemed to only be in seconds but he was there in front of her and she never saw him move.

He leaned over and placed his hands on either side of her own, trapping her in place. This time when he spoke she could not only feel it but she could smell the anko dumplings on his breath and the sweet sauce that went with it. "If you find those things beautiful and distasteful, then what is it that excites you?"

He moved closer, his body and hers touching, she felt his muscles soft but firm pressed against her own. The adrenaline was rushing through her veins crying out too touch him, too kiss him to bring him down to the ground and--"Look at you shaking with your own excitement. What is it that has put you into this position? Perhaps it's the cold..."

His lips were right there and Tenten knew that if she just tilted her chin a little more she could touch them with her own. As she begun to do that the stranger's voice lifted just a little, an effect of his own excitement. "Or perhaps it's me."

Bending down to accommodate the height difference he drew ever closer, obliging her with the kiss she asked for. Inches apart Tenten closed her eyes and pushed herself from the railing to be as close as possible to him.

When the scream echoed through the atmosphere Tenten jerked back in surprise as she jumped over the railing and transported herself to the fight, all the while hoping there was still something she could do.


	3. Dangerous Men

It seemed there were explosions that had ripped up the dirt and buildings, under one of the chunks of debris she found Lee.

Readying herself to call out to him she was immediately silenced by the footsteps behind her. Her scrolls were all ready out and throwing weapons before anyone could blink. She was correct with her assumption, the blonde stood stock still and blinked owlishly before falling to the ground dead.

With a poof the clone disappeared and all Tenten had time for was to turn to meet her real opponent before she was slammed into a wall. She glared up at him all the while taking in his appearance, as well as his rightfully decorated Akatsuki cloak.

"So you are a shinobi." As he whispered his hot breath fanned across her face and she couldn't stop the urges of arousal that was still coursing through her. It was when he stepped back and the cloak fell off him did she finally see what she had only felt earlier.

He was wearing a fishnet shirt which showed his muscular and scarred chest. His pants were black and baggy, barely held up by his lean frame. She forced herself too not stare and to keep her attention on his face, which now sported a knowing smirk. Dammit.

In her attempt to wipe away his smirk she lashed out with her legs and managed to kick him on his inner thigh. He grunted as the smirk fell from his face and his hands bit her wrists. Wait a minute--he was grinning again as he pinned both arms above her head with one hand.

With his unoccupied hand he brought it in front of her face, before she could even ask what he was doing his hand grinned at her. "This is my bloodline limit." She watched fascinated by the way the mouth licked itself. It wasn't as flashy as the sharingan not as menacing as the byakugan but Tenten thought it was better than both.

Of course this coming from someone without a bloodline or a last name to call her own, wasn't really saying much. "What's the matter? Is it that scary?" Tenten tore her gaze from his grinning hand to his grinning face, she opened her mouth to tell him how much she liked his bloodline when a building near by collapsed.

Jerking in surprise both the shinobi remained perfectly still. Well as still as one can be with a tongue in their mouth. Tenten's eyes snapped open, her shock shown in his eyes as well. He may have been still but the tongue his hand was not, it continually brushed and caressed her own.

What didn't help matters was how close he stood to her not too mention how hard he was getting. Cautiously she rubbed her tongue against his before her eyes closed at the feeling. _This feels good._ The groan that escaped the blonde agreed with her.

_Hmm not bad for an Akatsuki._ Tenten yanked away from his mouthed hand, her cheeks burned and she turned away from him, willing her frantic heart too calm. "Kunoichi." Tenten turned to his tinted cheeks and dazed eyes, she watched as his tongue darted out to wet his parted lips.

Her mouth tasted faintly like clay and by biting her lips she fought to restrain the excitement and sexuality thrumming to get free. "Kunoichi." He was about to continue when the sound of metal crashing was heard behind them. Two heads turned to watch Neji stagger to his feet.

"It seemed I missed one." Tenten's wide worried eyes went from Neji's disheveled physique to the battle ready Akatsuki. Neji blinked several times before pulling a piece of metal from his limp right arm. There were several trails of blood sliding down his forehead as well as down his exposed chest.

Tenten stifled any sort of sound as she took in Neji's appearance. She didn't need to be a genius to understand that Neji couldn't fight in this condition, Lee was still out and she couldn't find Gai anywhere. Neji stumbled back but caught himself before falling, he didn't utter a sound at the compromising position her and the crimin--That's it!

Tenten thrust her hips into his, effectively stopping any sort of ideas he had about killing Neji. The Akatsuki turned to her with an expression of half pleasure and annoyance. _Well at least his attention's on me._ The Akatsuki leaned away from her and with his left hand he reached into a pouch on his side.

"Later kunoichi, right now I'm going to make some art." Puzzled by his words but lacking the time to think on it Tenten desperately racked her brain for a distraction, a way that would completely keep this man busy while Neji escaped. As the man turned towards Neji, Tenten could feel his fading erection brush her body and the idea came to her.

"Wait.." The man released her hands and stepped closer to his target. "I said wait.."

"I won't let you distract me from killing your teammate kunoichi, so your just out of luck."

"He's not my teammate...I..I don't know who he is." The man glared at her before turning back to Neji's unstable form.

"Good one kunoichi but I don't believe you, yeah. Don't worry after I kill him you and me can--"

"So you think you can put me off? I won't let you." Deidara couldn't see her face but he heard the anger in her voice, without even turning he spoke.

"Oh yeah? How are you going to do--" Tenten grabbed a fistful of his cloak, yanked him around to face her and kissed him. This aggressive invasive all out kiss that left them both feeling unhinged and falling. Her hands held his lips to hers as he backed her up against the wall once more.

Too caught up in the moment Deidara missed the third chakra signature disappearing, but Tenten did and she was glad. She felt his hands move down her body, his fingers tightened their pressure as they touched her breasts through the fabric.

She gasped and turned away from his lips swallowing in breath just as before, only for a different reason. Not at all discouraged Deidara kissed her jaw and then down the column of her neck, kissing the valley of her breasts before being stopped by the fabric of her kimono.

Tenten tightened her grip on the back of his neck as his hands deftly pulled on the tie of her obi. She couldn't let him get too Neji, not while she still had his desires laid thickly on herself. Of course that train of thought did nothing to keep the embarrassment from darkening her cheeks.

He parted her kimono to his hungry gaze then stepped back to observe her. Her cheeks grew in color and she shivered at the look in his eye, a frown marred his features before he stepped up to her and kissed her once more.

Their tongues met again as he held her wrists flat against the wall. He parted her kimono further apart with his legs as one hand removed the comb from her hair. With his second hand he ran his fingers through the slightly wet tresses.

Then suddenly he pulled away and Tenten, so surprised, remained in the position he unknowingly posed her. He moved the hair from his left eye and snapped the lens. It took only a second for Tenten to realize that he had a scope on his eye, and he had taken her picture.

Angrily she threw a punch at his face, which he used to pull her into him. "Pervert." His smile was back full force and Tenten once again was tempted to wipe that smirk away. Tilting her chin up his lips invited her to continue where they left off.

"You're a piece of art, yeah and honestly how could I resist?" His hands were on her ass as he lifted her up and pinned her to the wall with his hips. She wrapped her legs around his waist as this time he used all three tongues to make her see how dangerous a man could be.


	4. Soon Enough

Running in his sexual frustration, Deidara cursed for the thousandth time that hour. "Shit!" He had the Kunoichi, he had her! She was even open to his ministrations, sure she was shy and a little resistant at first but...Deidara grabbed himself to ease the ache in his jeans.

The moment he let himself go, he yearned for another touch, a feminine body pressed roughly against his own while he..."No dammit, must not think of her!" It was hard to not think of sex when he could still see her naked body, her expression as she orgasmed on his hand. "Oh God and if they hadn't shown up."

_He had her body pinned, had her bra and panties out of the way. He tweaked her nipples, he nipped her thighs, he gripped her ass so hard she dug her nails into his shoulders! He placed his palm flat against her sex and when the tongue dove inside her, thrashed and tried to fill her completely, she orgasmed. This full body movement that made her body a wonderful offering to his eyes._

_Oh he was enjoying it, as her limp body molded against his, her light panting spreading her hot breath along his chest, he was in heaven here. It was the extra chakra signatures that made this hell, they were approaching quickly and Deidara glared at the spot they would appear._

_Just recovering from her orgasm it took the young woman in his arms a while longer to sense them but when she did, he knew. She tried to put some distance between them but faster than she could, Deidara ground himself into her open legs._

_She opened her mouth to gasp only to be kissed forcibly by the blonde Akatsuki member. He pulled away and looked into her clove colored irises. "We'll stop here for now, but remember Kunoichi." _

_She looked dazed, drunk on the sensations he was giving her and the last thing Deidara wanted to do was leave behind this Kunoichi who so appreciated his touches._

_"The next time we meet.." He leaned in close to her ear. "You'll find me inside you, yeah." Then he was gone, a whisper of pleasure on the wind._

Deidara gnashed his teeth at the recent memory, hoping above all hope to get back to his room and relieve himself soon. A lecherous smirk crossed his lips as the trees gave away and a huge red oak came into view.

Oh yeah he was going to release this tension, and think of her when he does it...this was going to be good.

* * *

Tenten breathed deeply to control her body's urge to chase after the enticing blond haired criminal. As soon as he disappeared Tenten forgot how to even stand, if it wasn't for Neji she would've hit the ground, hard.

As soon as the Akatsuki member left Neji was right there, closing her kimono and supporting her weight. She didn't even take into account the other ninjas who sat idly by. All she knew was the way he kissed her fervently.

The way he touched her so invigoratingly. The way she melded with him, hips against hips even through his fabricated jeans. As Neji led her back to the hotel to recuperate Tenten knew one more thing.

The attraction she felt now, could be her downfall one day or raise her to the highest stakes and it wouldn't matter to her as long as she received pleasure like that one more time.

* * *

"Tenten, wake up." The young woman groaned as the voice nudged her shoulder once more.

"Leave me alone." For her efforts she was rewarded with another nudge and a wake up in a sterner voice. Groggily she opened her eyes to the sight of a slightly relieved Neji and a loudly whooping Lee.

"Yes she's awake! Now we can leave!" Tenten sat up and narrowly missed bumping heads with Neji. Looking around she quite easily determined she was not in the middle of an old Daimyo's birthday festival. And Tenten figured waking up in the middle of some forest was never going to be a good thing. Neji correctly interpreting her thoughts, at least to a point, answered her.

"We failed in protecting the Daimyo and Hokage-sama ordered us back to Konoha." Nodding her head and saying nothing else they leapt into the trees with Gai and Lee lagging behind. Tenten matched Neji's speed before she began to speak. "Neji?" The Hyuga looked her way once before looking back to the path ahead.

"What has happened to your injuries? What's wrong with Gai and Lee? And for Christ sake Neji look at me!" Neji turned his head to look at her from the corner of his eye before he questioned her. "Why?" Tenten blinked confusion making her utter out a very intelligent what. Neji looked at her fully this time as a glare intensified those pupiless Hyuga eyes. "Don't give me that Tenten I saw you and...and that scum!"

Tenten faltered in her steps and fell from the branch she was on. Before she fell very far Neji had all ready grabbed her wrist and harshly yanked her up. "Neji!" He released her and returned to glaring straight ahead jumping through the trees without a care. "What's wrong Neji?" He whirled on her then, his hands gripping her shoulders tightly and effectively stopping any further progress.

"What's wrong? Tenten that was reckless what you did back there! Sexually interesting an S-Class criminal who could have easily killed you! Tenten...who could have easily raped you." Tenten turned away from him the thought of what she just did weighing her down. Neji loosened his grip and brought one hand to her chin forcing her too look him in the eyes. "So I ask again...why?"

Now she understood, Neji didn't have too say a word because she knew all ready. He was worried...they all were. Back there with that man...she was the one who was worried. Scared for Lee...scared for Neji..hoping he could get away...even scared that Gai-sensei didn't survive. But they saw her and now they were the ones who were worried...geez didn't they understand? She did it for them!

Tenten angrily jerked away from him and jumped to a different branch throwing a glare in his direction. "Don't you understand? I did it for you...for all of you! It's the way of the shinobi to give all for the team, and that's what I did." Tenten was clenching her fists and digging her nails into her palms so hard blood was seeping through. She didn't notice and if she did she probably wouldn't care.

"Because Neji if he was touching me...kissing me...taking me...he wouldn't go after you. I saved your life and I won't apologize for that!" With her anger still intact Tenten leapt ahead leading the pack back to their homeland to report to a Hokage who was more than likely soaking in sake. Go figure Tenten wouldn't have a break for the rest of the day.

It took an hour in a half before they reached the gates of Konoha. In that time Tenten found that it was Shizune who changed her back and packed her kimono. Tenten also found out that Shizune too believed that her and Deidara, formerly known as "The Akatsuki", had sex. She offered to do a check-up on her as she slept, but Gai-sensei refused saying it violated Tentens' privacy.

And Tenten herself couldn't agree more. She found that this Deidara specialized in long range explosive techniques. It was interesting and something good for her too think on considering her other option was too focus on the worried looks from all three of her comrades. Really it was grating on her nerves she was seventeen years old! What were they thinking that suddenly she would freak out and start cutting up her wrists?

Tenten pushed more chakra to her feet and at the height of her jump she closed her eyes feeling the wind whip back her long hair. Just as soon as the thought surfaced Tenten halted, hands instinctively reaching for the reassuring round buns of her usual hairstyle. What she felt was the downward fall of her hair and nothing to hold it up.

She combed through the entire length twice before checking her pockets fruitlessly. By that time both Gai and Lee had stopped and looked back while Neji merely slowed down. "Tenten you okay?" Tenten looked up to her teammate and noticed he held the same look. He was still worried...and she didn't want them too. She is a kunoichi of Konoha who gave a little of herself to save the lives of her friends...that was something she couldn't regret.

She smiled and nodded before jumping on the same building and patting Lee on the arm. "Yeah I'm fine I just could have swore I had a clip in my hair." Lee smirked back before the three of them started moving again. "A clip huh? Yeah I thought you did too, maybe it just fell out." Gai jumped in on the conversation and Tenten welcomed the slight distraction he brought.

"It is the youthful time of youth that has made your comb flourish and then disperse without a trace!" Tenten couldn't help the smirk that came with that weird random comment. But she was glad...because maybe things would start looking up from now on. Still Tenten really liked that comb and she could only wonder where that thing was...

In the dark of the underground room a door opened and steam poured out occupying the space of the bedroom. Deidara stepped out one towel over his shoulders another larger towel hanging precariously on his slim waist. But it didn't matter to him since he was all alone in the whole complex. Which in all actuality wasn't much only a few rooms and a kitchen were included here. Just the necessities were put in this underground shelter which sprang up all over the place now that Akatsuki has become a household name.

Deidara ran the smaller towel over his face and squeezed the water from his hair into it. After completing that task the towel was thrown somewhere over his shoulder and into the bathroom, he didn't bother looking. The other towel didn't need much movement to fall totally from his waist and this one he kicked backwards onto the tiles.

Now standing completely naked Deidara scratched a place on his chest yawning all the while. Afterwards he lazily made his way to his dresser pulling from it a pair of sweat pants with a stretchy waistline for comfort, he slid them on easily enough. Picking up a brush he began to untangle the blonde tendrils of hair. Making sure it wouldn't be all knotted when he awoke.

He put it back down when he was done but before he made his way to the bed he picked up a comb. A silvery colored comb about the size of a shuriken, he held it in both hands before leaning his head back and visualizing the woman who he had taken this from. The woman who would probably want it back very badly. He pulled it away from himself before placing it carefully down on the night stand.

Climbing beneath the black sheets Deidara smirked before reaching for the light all the while his eyes never left the comb. "Soon Kunoichi...soon."

click


	5. No Regrets

"So your telling me the daimyo's dead? Tsk, that's such a pain." Tsunade rubbed her eyes, stretched and yawned. Currently team ten stood before her each one straight-backed and ready for her anger. Shrugging her shoulders she reached out her hand, "Present your mission summary so that I may know what went wrong."

The three males exchanged glances before once more looking to their leader. Gai was the one to speak for the three. "Lady Tsunade, two members of Akatsuki showed up." The room went into a complete silence before realization awoke in her sleep fogged mind.

"What! How...why! Shizune you knew about this?!" The black haired assistant clutched Tonton tighter as she cringed. "Tsunade-sama I told you this right when we came in!" The hokage blinked honey eyes before looking out the window.

"You did?" Shizune nodded her head worriedly as the Hokage scratched her scalp. "Why I don't even remember that!" Everyone in the room sighed exasperated as the hokage laughed. "But seriously." Her expression turned grave as did everyone else's.

"How did the akatsuki get the best of you?" Neji took a step forward. "It was an ambush Hokage. Tenten disappeared, then Gai-sensei who went to investigate. All that was detected was a suspicious chakra before an explosion occured."

Interestingly enough not only was the hokage listening, but so was Tenten. _What did happen when she was..er..preoccupied?_ "I was standing closest to the bomb and with it's detonation I was sent flying back. I lost consciousness at the point of impact, anything else that happened you'll have to ask the others."

Tsunade nodded and absorbed all of his words before turning to Lee. "Did you see who it was that attacked you?" Lee hung his head, his next words bringing a sense of melancholy. "No Tsunade-sama I didn't. There was one explosion and then a series, I dodged them fine before an explosion in one of the buildings had a piece of landing hit me. It was hard enough to knock me out and I never saw my attacker."

Tsunade sighed and looked towards Gai. Tenten felt her stomach tighten. _Was he really strong enough to take out Neji and Lee so easily? _As Gai told his account, Tenten felt herself becoming more nervous. _Was she the only one who saw his face? Would she be capable of retelling all that transpired between her and the blonde? Her and the enemy?_

No, she decided. She couldn't, but as it were the choice was not hers to make. "Tenten was in the closest proximity to the criminal, perhaps you should ask her for a description." That comment, from Neji no less, shouldn't have twisted her stomach nor given her that twinge of betrayal.

It seemed all eyes had turned to her and when she opened her mouth, no words had formed. Promptly she shut her mouth and sighed to calm her nerves. Once she collected herself she looked her hokage in the eyes and spoke.

"He was roughly 6'3" (She's 5'6") with a muscular frame, his hair was blonde and a patch of it was layered over his right eye. He also had a scope on his right eye." At this point she squashes the blush away in order to speak properly. "And on his hands he had mouths."

Both the hokage and her assistant exchanged looks before turning to team Gai. "By his description I must say that he is Deidara, an explosives expert. Well thanks for your help now and don't forget I'll need it in paper!" Gai nodded as he stuck up his thumb and smiled. "Hai! You will have the mission report by eight o'clock tomorrow Tsunade-sama!"

The older woman smiled before dismissing them, Tenten was last at the door. "Tenten, could you stay? Close the door please." Why did she have a awful feeling about this?

"Of course Tsunade-sama." Obediently Tenten turned and faced her hokage with the respect the older woman rightfully deserved.

"I want to ask you how your doing, since coming in contact with a man like that." _Right to the point aren't we now? _

"I'm fine, it's nothing you should concern yourself with." Tsunade looked skeptical but Tenten didn't need this right at the moment.

"Are you sure? Being raped by a member of an elite criminal organization can.."

"I wasn't raped." _What did the others tell her anyway? _

"Tenten you don't have to lie to me, I was your age once you know. I remember the first time I was on an S-class mission, that's when I lost my virginity."

Tenten shook her head, "No your not listening, he didn't...it didn't go that far. Tsunade-sama, I'm fine. I did what I had to do to keep my teammates alive." Tsunade narrowed her eyes and Tenten felt the need to brace herself against the verbal assault that was sure to come.

After a few agonizing minutes of silent scrutiny, Tsunade relaxed and leaned back. "All right then, but if you need to talk about it." Tenten glared at Shizune, remembering that it was her who thought Tenten had let herself be raped.

"With all due respect, I did what I had too and I won't regret it. I saved the lives of my teammates and I won't be treated delicately because I used my body like every other kunoichi must do." Tenten feeling her anger rise turned tail and closed the distance between her and the door.

Swinging it open with a little more force than necessary, Tenten vanished behind it's wood oak. Shizune coughed, "Well that was pleasant." Tsunade shook her head and piled a stack of papers handing them towards her assistant.

"It could have gone better." Shizune nodded before setting Tonton on the floor.

"She's young and independent, she doesn't need help to stand on her own feet. It's better if we don't push her." Shizune took the stack away from her mentor, who deftly ran a hand through her shiny locks.

"I know but...that couldn't have been easy for her." Shizune made her way to the front of the desk and smiled.

"Yes but this is something for her too handle by herself. We must lay back and allow her that chance."

"Right you are Shizune. Now go and send those off where they need to be." Shizune nodded before leaving Tsunade to her own thoughts.

_Was it right to not pressure her more?_ Tsunade didn't know the answer and she knew she probably wouldn't find out, because Tenten wasn't the one to divulge her feelings often. What Tsunade couldn't have known was that everything was about to change and loyalties would soon be tested.

* * *

Tenten found herself in the middle of unknown territory. She couldn't have gone too far out of Konoha's protective embrace but none of her surroundings seemed familiar. She concentrated and reaching out with her chakra, found that she had at least a direction to head in.

She began to take off when her whole body started to throb as if in pain. Bending over and panting Tenten regained her bearings and took off, all though slowly this time. She directed her chakra once more before relaxing. She wasn't far from--huge, massive chakra pulsed all around her. Menacing and hungry for blood, Tenten couldn't keep the panic down.

She began running as if through water and her movements were slow and clumsy. Her body was hurting and she couldn't pinpoint where her injuries were. Behind her trees were falling and a huge gust of wind kept blowing her hair into her face. Whatever was after her wanted to get to her quickly and she was motivated to run faster.

She pumped chakra to her legs but they felt like lead and puddy all at the same time. She jumped over logs and rocks, higher and higher until a sheer rock face came before her and a river was left below. With one mighty leap, instilling all her chakra into it, Tenten miraculously cleared the jump.

She turned to face the sunset and found herself staring out over Konoha's vast expanse. She was standing on the hokage monument which meant...she was safe. She was smiling before she knew it, one step and she would be free from her pursuer.

Alas the joy crumbled as she was harshly yanked back into an eerily familiar body. Hot breath encompassed one side of her face and a tongue lapped at her ear. "I told you kunoichi, there is no going back."

Tenten wrenched herself free and looked back into the face of a man she knew too well. "Deidara." His lips turned up, his eyes brightened and her heart raced further into her ribcage.

"Tenten." God did his voice sound so sexy before? He leaned in, his eyes brighter in the dying light. His fingers graced her lips before she leaned away from his invasive touch. He let out a chuckle, his smirk bringing her attention to a place it shouldn't have been.

"You know what I want to do most, Tenten my dear?"_ This couldn't be happening. This isn't real. _Both his hands clasped down painfully on both her shoulders as he held her in his grasp.

He bent down bringing his face closer to hers, she could smell his breath. He still smiled sweetly, his breath matching his tone, but the words he spoke were anything but sweet. "I want to push you over the edge."

At that moment many things were made clear. His hard shove, her feet slipping, and the way the air dragged her down. Her scream lodged in her throat as the ground came up fast, her eyes never strayed from his as he watched her fall to her death.

Tenten immediately yanked herself into a sitting position as she shook beneath her covers. Her hands grasped her shoulders and face finding them chilled instead of burning up. Her eyes wandered her room and she reasserted that she was alive.

She wasn't falling from the mountain, Deidara was not here and she was safe inside her apartment. After many attempts, Tenten finally calmed her rapidly beating heart. She laid back down and rubbed her eyes with her shaking fingers.

Looking towards the clock the red laters glared out at her through the darkness. It was four thirteen in the morning and she groaned loudly into the night._ Why did she dream of him? Did it mean anything? Did he remember her? Did he know her name?_ Many thoughts surfaced in her sleep ridden mind but there weren't any she could answer.

She was sure he didn't know her name and the dream probably meant nothing, but in the darkness Tenten felt vulnerable and unsure. She pulled the blankets up to her chin and turned to face the wall. She closed her eyes but knew that sleep would not gift her twice tonight.

Tenten wrapped the blankets around her tighter, her thoughts swarming inside her mind. The wind constantly beat against the window and it was starting to clutter in it's confinement. Tenten was right, for the rest of the night, sleep did not reach her.


	6. A Bit Of Destiny

The bright morning sun poured into the window as Tenten stretched and yawned. There was multiple kinks in her back and shoulders that made her feel tense and uncomfortable.

The dream from last night plagued her mind and she for once just needed to find a distraction. She left her room, ninja scroll in hand and was out the door before the morning light filled her room completely.

Coming across her old training grounds Tenten dropped into a posture, stretching out her tense muscles. She did the best she could to release the tension but it wasn't enough.

Tenten flipped backwards releasing her weapons as she delved into the art of precise aiming. This way she would become so focused that nothing else mattered. Hours whittled away before she even took a break and that was only when she ran out of targets to hit.

The sun shone directly above her and Tenten decided that she had done enough for today. She went about to collecting her instruments when Neji jumped down from the canopy of leaves. It only took her one look to see that something was troubling him.

"Hey Neji, something wrong?" She may have worded it as a question but it wasn't really needed, she all ready knew the answer. His opal eyes met hers and she straightened to her full height.

"Tenten..how are you feeling?" A smile graced her lips before she could stop herself. Resuming to the task at hand, she finished up before replying.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" The Hyuga looked quite uncomfortable with whatever thoughts swam in his head. He only met her eyes once before he took in the wreckage around him. "I've never known you to be anything but blunt Neji, so out with it."

"What did he do to you?"

Tenten inhaled deeply, this wasn't the kind of conversation she wanted at any time of the day.

"Why does it matter?" She met his pupiless gaze defiantly. She dared him, challenged him to say something protective. Too say something she had been waiting far too long for. His gaze was the one too drop first as he watched the weeds blow in the wind.

"It doesn't matter, I...I was only wondering if this will effect your ability to fight." Even before the sentence was complete Neji knew that was the worse thing to say. But being the Hyuga that he was, he refused to apologize.

Tenten felt as if she was just smacked outright, she was just hit upside her head suddenly. This..this was her wake up call. She turned away from him, turned away so he couldn't see how that comment had hurt.

"Well...you won't have to worry about that. This won't effect me at all." Neji was silent and she refused to look at him. The tears were burning to be released but she refused vehemently.

Her teeth drew the blood from her lip as she restrained herself. Her fists were clenching and she didn't feel the need to control herself.

"That..is good...to hear." She heard his steps retreating but the anger was all ready at its' boiling point.

"Tell me Neji." Her eyes shimmered as she met his own. "What it must feel like to care about nothing but yourself." His face was carefully blank and Tenten hated that now more then ever. Finally he sighed and stepped close enough to rest his hands on her shoulders.

His fingers tightened on her shoulders as he bent and kissed her lips. By the time Tenten recovered her wits the chaste kiss was done with and Neji was walking. He stopped a few feet away and looked back.

"Gai-sensei and Lee are all ready at the restaurant. You coming Tenten?" Not knowing how to respond to the kiss and how to react she settled for nodding.

"Yeah let me finish collecting my weapons first." Neji nodded before silently helping her. Plucking the deadly tools from different targets before handing them over to her. Once or twice their fingers brushed but Neji showed no sign of noticing. Tenten on the other hand felt more confused and only slightly elated.

He kissed her! Her, the girl without a surname! Terribly strange but then again Neji didn't go around making friends with every girl he sees. Shaking her thoughts she tucked her scroll in the pouch at her thigh.

"You coming?" Tenten nodded once more and followed her comrade out of the training grounds. Her mind played on the short kiss that they had shared. It was soft and made the butterflies in her stomach flutter around. It was short, sweet and completely to the point. Who knew a kiss could defuse a temper?

But the kiss that Deidara had given her-- She wasn't just about to compare Neji and Deidara right? There was no comparison needed. Neji was her comrade, a close friend. Someone she had cared about for years. Deidara was a member of Akatsuki, a man who was more than likely insane. But still, no she wasn't going to think of how much she enjoyed that..whatever it was that had happened between them.

"You okay Tenten?" The question brought her out of her silent musings. Honestly, she didn't know if she was okay. Perhaps if she could stop thinking about that blonde haired murderer. Murderer, the word itself was like ice water over her head. But to some extent..weren't they all? They had killed in the name of their Kage and their village.

A warm hand pressed against her forehead and Tenten reprimanded herself for not paying attention. Neji tilted her chin up and looked into her eyes. "It doesn't seem like you're running a fever. Are you in pain? We can call off breakfast if you want." Was that concern? Tenten stared open-mouthed at his choice of words. After several seconds of that Neji blushed lightly and moved away.

"I mean--"

"I'm fine. Let's get going. Shall we?" She walked further ahead of him hoping to calm her rampant heart beat. Neji nodded before catching up to her and together they headed off to breakfast. All the while Tenten was still battling with her conscious whether or not Neji was actually worried about her.

--

Breakfast had gone smoothly. Up until the point where Gai-sensei had gotten over excited and flipped his second helping of noodles and eggs over his head. It landed on the primped and primed, blonde-haired Yamanaka. Who then preceded to strangle Gai-sensei as a giant vein throbbed on her pale forehead. After that little incident both Neji and Tenten excused themselves from the mayhem that is their team.

"Wow. Leave it to Gai-sensei to make a scene."

"And leave it to Ino to retaliate." Both teenagers shook their heads.

"Hey Neji I'm going shopping later to pick up some more explosive tags wanna join me?" The Hyuga glanced her way before catching sight of Naruto fawning over Sakura.

"No, I have other things to take care of right now. Maybe some other time?"

"Sure." Tenten didn't know how to react to this detachment. Had she read the wrong signals? For a moment back there she thought Neji would want to spend some time with her. But now as she watched the Hyuga speak to both Naruto and Sakura, she couldn't help but feel..put out. Which was absolutely silly because Neji always acted like this.

Stepping out of the way of others Tenten cut through an alley hoping to get to her favorite weapons store. Why would she expect him to act differently? Oh right, he had kissed her this morning. But why? Probably just a way to shut her up and meaning it didn't mean anything to him. Heading into the crowded store Tenten still couldn't help but feel comfortable amidst her chosen ninja art.

Off in a corner Shizune and Genma were chatting in front of a display of senbon needles. Further up in the rows was Kurenai standing next to Ibiki discussing the pros and cons of kunai over shuriken. Ignoring them and everyone else in the place Tenten trekked across the store towards the packs of explosive tags.

Leaning back she observed each and every kind. There were explosive tags that could be timed, while others could be set for traps. Suddenly a red packet snagged her attention. It came in packs of twenty and it was a type of tag that exploded upon contact. Written in yellow italic lettering across the bottom were the words "The only way to go out with a bang!"

Curiosity piqued, Tenten grabbed two boxes and brought them to the counter. She didn't miss the cocked eyebrow of the elderly man on the other side of her.

"You should be very careful with these young lady." Tenten handed over the money and raised her own eyebrow. "Make sure whoever you use these against, is someone you don't mind dying." That had sent a chill up her spine but she ignored it in favor of reaching for the boxes. One wrinkled hand stopped her descent and she found herself staring into dull, moldy-colored eyes.

A grin formed and it revealed several missing teeth while the others were stained black. Tenten restrained from visibley flinching. _That's disgusting._ His hand tightened around hers and she tugged it back. Relinquishing his hold on her, his grin grew as he pushed her items closer to her. Snatching them up she turned to leave as a younger woman came out and hit him over the head with a magazine.

"Grampa behave or I'll have you cleaning gutters!" Tenten didn't care at this point. She just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Exiting the small weapon shop she took a deep breath of air. That was too wierd, and she certainly knew wierd. The door opened behind her and a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned to see the young woman from before bowing.

"I'm sorry but my grandfather is very superstitous and he's somewhat like a fortune teller." The woman rose and pushed a strand of hair from her plump face. Tenten could feel her eyebrow rise again. It felt like she couldn't control her facial expressions anymore. Maybe she was hanging around with Neji too much?

"He must have sensed what I am now. There's a bit of destiny with you deary. So please, do be careful." A smirk crossed both their features and Tenten waved, because what else was she supposed to do?

"Thanks. I'll be careful, you don't have to worry about me."

"Oh good and thanks for shopping! Come again." Tenten let her feet take her further from the store and it's strange owners. This time on her way home she laughed outright.

"A bit of destiny huh? I wonder if that could ever be good."

"Tenten-san?" She turned to see an Anbu member kneel before straightening.

"Yes, I am she." The Anbu nodded once, his eagle mask concealing his features.

"The Hokage has requested your audience."

"Thank you." Then it was as if he was never there, disappearing with the coming wind. _Seriously, somebody should think about putting bells on those guys or something. Nobody should have the capability to move that fast. _Taking to the rooftops took her half the time as walking would have.

_Three cheers for chakra._ _Where are all these random thoughts coming from anyway? _Tenten shook away her odd thoughts in favor of her sanity.

Making her presence known in the lobby she was quickly ushered into the Hokage's office. Inside Tsunade was pacing a dent in the floor but stopped once the door opened.

"There you are Tenten! I have a new and urgent mission to get too. But I'm limited on people right about now. I want you to leave in an hour, pack for an extended journey. You'll be accompanied by this Anbu member, he'll debrief you while you get ready. Now off you go!"

Tenten nodded her consent before noticing that the same eagle faced Anbu was the man to join her on this mission.

"Shall we?" The man nodded before both transported to the front of the building. Making sure he'd follow Tenten raced to her apartment in complete silence. What was she suppose to say to a man in an eagle mask? She unlocked the door and wordlessly welcomed him inside. Usually she didn't do this because she valued her privacy but today she'd make an exception.

The Anbu nodded her way before quietly shutting the door behind him. She crossed her chinese decorated apartment before pulling out her travel pack from a closet. Turning towards the Anbu member she noticed he hadn't moved an inch, preferring to stand guard by the door.

"First off, what am I suppose to call you?" The Anbu snapped to attention at her voice instead of surveying her furniture.

"You will call me Tomi." His voice was slightly muffled and Tenten tried to manage what it would be like to hide under a mask all the time.

"Simple enough. You can take your mask off to debrief me. I'm going into my bedroom and I doubt from in there I'll be able to hear your muffled voice." Without waiting for a response she turned and entered her cluttered room. "Don't worry, it's not like I'm going to jump out to try and see your face. I could care less."

When the silence persisted she just rolled her eyes and began sorting through her available clothing.

"Your mission is simple." Tenten nearly jumped out of her skin. Turning around she noticed that he was leaning casually against her door. Facing the other way and giving her at least a sense of privacy.

"Geez I was right! Somebody needs to put a bell on you guys!" He turned to her then and those carefully blank eyes regarded her for a moment before turning away.

"Yes, well that would defeat the purpose of being absolutely silent. Wouldn't you agree?" Tenten opted to ignore him as she set out three casual outfits fit enough for travel.

"How long and where will this take us?"

"If we take a minimum amount of breaks it should take us four days hard travel." Tenten nodded before taking out a fourth outfit, just in case. She doubted she'd have the time to change every morning. "By the end of four days we will land in a smaller town right around the edges of Iwagakure but still quite a distance away."

"It is halfway there that your mission begins. You are too intercept the Daimyo's son when he crosses the common trade route." Tenten paused in packing her equipment and clothes.

"And where will you be?" She looked back to meet the Anbu member's eyes. He shrugged nonchalantly before continuing.

"I'll be carrying your things. After you convince the Daimyo's son to take you with him I will trail you into the city."

"Wait a minute. He's going to have guards and you want to send me in there with no weapons whatsoever?" He fully turned to regard her, his dark eyes taking in her stance and crossed arms. Finally he reached her face and nodded, his next remark only easing her discomfort minutely.

"You can hide your weapons can't you? Just add something extra to your hair style. Ribbons perhaps? Either way they'll search you for weapons, so it'll be pointless to carry them with you." She resumed her task of laying out her scrolls and fitting them with the appropiate instruments of death.

"So after I get in then what am I suppose to do?"

"Act as a bodyguard, look for any suspicious characters. Don't use chakra nor anything that can't relate you to being a ninja." He stepped across the doorway one hand reaching out and untying her headband in one swift motion. "This will be left behind." He took the headband and laid it on her dresser as Tenten bit her lip to keep from protesting. A headband is a ninja's pride, rarely was it not worn.

"So I'm to be the helpless maiden in need of rescuing?" Her eyes met his and the glare was evident. His darker eyes narrowed. _Why was it this young Chunin was picked anyway?_

"The Daimyo's son has been threatened. Do your acting well and it will be you protecting him. Stick to the plan and everything might turn out easy." Tenten finished packing and shook her head, never being the one for optimism.

"Or everything will fall apart. This is a ninja's life, few things are easy." Taking her stuff Tenten entered the living room leaving the casually dubbed "Tomi" smirking. _Ah, so this is why. She certainly has spunk. I only hope she doesn't get herself killed._

Tenten plunked down at her table as Tomi spread out a large map. She committed what she needed to know to her memory and they left together when the time was right. This mission was unique and she had to be especially careful to not let the wrong people catch onto her acting skills. If they did, she'd have a reason to use the new explosive tags sealed within her white ribbons. The mordant irony of white on red was not lost on the seventeen year old Chunin.

* * *

I like this chapter, well right around the middle I like it a hell of a lot more than the beginning. Neji wasn't suppose to kiss Tenten. Honest! I just sat down and started typing and this is the result. Read, review! Tell me what you think! I'm outta here. Oh yeah and mordant (Last sentence) is a synonym for sardonic. Which is like a grim sort of humor. Just wanted to add that in for you folks! Deidara will be coming in soon too so no worries!


	7. Deviations

This is long I must admit I didn't know how long it would end up when I typed it. All I know was I wanted a good portion of the traveling done in one chapter. I'm trying to quicken the story because I have some juicy bits coming up in mind. Enjoy!

* * *

The departure was probably the easiest thing so far. They had been racing through the trees for hours and the sun had moved further across the sky. Her breathing stayed pretty steady thanks to the endurance training that Gai-sensei had put them through. The man was truly strange but in long term battles he was most certainly the best.

Her pack was nestled safely on her shoulders as she leaped once more into the air, higher than the one before. She wouldn't tell anyone but she loved running. It was such a simple thing but remarkable in how easy you could relax into it. A feeling of flight overcame her and she put more chakra into her feet.

Her hair was up in the buns that she usually wore while her outfit was more of the older clothes she really didn't mind getting ruined. This mission was last minute and it was hard to believe the Hokage just happened to run out of people. But it was a likely situation, many ninjas were lost in the attack Orichimaru had done years ago.

A sigh passed her lips and Tomi looked back, really that man must have really good ears. He was still decked out in Anbu wear and Tenten figured that it didn't matter. She was the star of this little show anyway. Thinking back now their plan sucked and wouldn't be fun to initiate.

She was supposed to "accidentally" stumble upon the group and "play" the damsel who needed "rescuing" from the "attacking" ninja.

_This sucks hard core. I didn't want to be a ninja to pretend that I'm helpless. That's being back at square one and really not worth thinking about. Oh look tree._

Tenten ducked as the stray branch snapped back aiming straight for her face. Jump, jump, jump. He had set the pace excruciatingly fast but it was infuriatingly mind-dulling to do the same motions for hours on end. No, scratch that, Tomi all ready said they would be traveling for days.

_What the hell's wrong with me? I never used to be this impatient on a mission._

Which was true, perhaps it was how uncertain this would turn out that had her on edge. She'd be the one rolling in mud and then running while Tomi threw kunai at her. Not fun, she'd say that up front so it was apparent.

"Why couldn't we think of anything better? Why do I have to be that close to him anyway? Who issued the threat and--"

"We didn't have enough time. You can't do anything from a distance. Unknown people issued the threat." Tenten stopped right there on the branch.

"You don't know who issued the threat?" Tomi stopped as well and cocked his head back at her.

"No we don't." Tenten's stomach did a lovely flip-flop that had her almost falling from the branch.

"We're going in blind." And just because it was so hard to believe the first time..."We're going in blind." Tomi up ahead was so oddly quiet. "That's why you're here. Too make sure everything goes accordingly to some plan. You have an ulterior motive?"

It wasn't suppose to come off as a question and Tenten hated that inquiring tone her voice had picked up. Tomi evaluated her and suddenly Tenten was thinking of the more pointier weapons in her arsenal.

"The leader of this village is thinking of influencing a war. I am coming to ensure he changes his mind. But do not think for a second that I'll let you get yourself killed. If something goes hay-wire we're getting out of there and fast. Got it?"

"Wow." For some reason the conviction he held was forcing her to speak one syllable words. She just wasn't expecting him to actually TELL her. "I thought Anbu members were suppose to be tight-lipped about everything."

"Yeah, I'm the oddball all right." Who knows why but Tenten just laughed. Oddball, now there's a word she knew all too well and knowing who her teammates were, he laughed right along with her. "Now come on let's get going unless of course you're tired."

"For your information I can go all night!" There was a long silence as her words sunk in. She stood proudly, her thumb jutting into her chest as she realized how misconstrued that sentence can become. "Um..I mean let's go." She took off and he joined but not without laughing his ass off at her embarrassment.

Hours flew by as they shared a companionable silence. Occasionally he would mess with her, teasing her about how she could go all night. And she would reply that eagles were scavengers with pretty faces. Then it would go back and forth leading into the early morning hours. The sun rose and Tomi decided to graciously stop and rest.

Tenten didn't care at this point, she was without sleep, meager nutrition and beginning to stink. She scouted the area as he set up a makeshift campsite. On her way back she saw three rabbits and a tiny creek.

"There's nothing out there but animals. I found a small creek so hand me your canteen will you." Without turning from the laid out map, Tomi tossed her a silver container. "Your welcome by the way." Tomi nodded once before taking out a pen and scribbling some words down. Tenten left uninterested in what he was currently doing.

Finding the creek and filling the containers was simple work. For a moment she contemplated taking a dip and washing her clothes but decided against it. She didn't care if she stunk, maybe it would add to her more 'helpless' look that she would need when they met up with the Daimyo's son.

Coming back into their deemed 'campsite' Tenten found three rabbits skewered over an open fire. Looking over her shoulder she found the man in question.

"How?" For a minute his eyes were confused before she pointed to the rabbits and then back the way she came. "I was just gone two minutes!"

"Yes, and I caught them or do you not know how to hunt?" She imagined a smirk behind that mask of his.

"I can hunt!" He motioned to the tree across from him and the fire.

"You should rest up before we head out again. Oh and by the way you have a twig in your hair."

"Leave my twig alone! It makes me seem more woodsy." Tenten mumbled that last part before she plopped down at her designated tree. Tomi shook his head at her and she fell asleep while thinking of another comment connecting him to scavengers.

--

She was back in Konoha and it seemed like a normal day. Walking down the streets she looked into buildings as she passed them. Her steps increased with every window she looked into, every building she passed by. Until she was running, her feet hit the ground loudly and she was still searching.

All the people were gone, nobody was around and Tenten was becoming more nervous. Suddenly she sensed three chakra signatures and without thinking, ran towards them. Her steps were laced with chakra and she was mere steps away when a scream ripped the air apart around her.

It was a male's voice and it was so familiar. Too familiar, this scene was becoming far too much like a memory than just a simple dream. Sure enough she passed the last building and skidded into a clearing, flipping over rubble to stop in the very middle of the place. There beneath debris was both Neji and Lee, their bodies were still and fear tightened her insides.

It dawned on her that she was powerless to stop this from happening. If she had been here they wouldn't be in this condition.

"At least I was here to stop their deaths."

"So that's all it was now? You didn't enjoy it?" Tenten didn't turn, didn't acknowledge his existence. That didn't mean she wasn't aware of him, of his power or how far away he stood.

"I didn't enj--" In an instant he was there pressing lips against lips and silencing her words. He pulled away and she couldn't remember when she had gripped his arms. "I did it to save the lives of my fri--" Once more he kissed her and her body reacted.

Her toes curled, her stomach clenched and her fingers tightened. He pulled away and she gasped for breath. Fingers gripped her chin and forced her to look into those sky blue eyes of his.

"Tell me how sweet denial is...Tenten." That got her moving, she writhed in his arms and he continued to call her name. Then without warning he struck her and she was yanked back to reality as she hit the dirt. Blinking widely up at Tomi she laid uncomprehending but just for a moment.

"Did you just hit me?" Tomi scratched his back and yawned behind the mask. Tenten sat up and waited impatiently for a response, the one she got she didn't approve of. A face full of skewered rabbit.

"Does it matter? Here eat so we can leave. I'll destroy the evidence you get ready." After a little shut eye Tenten was feeling a bit more compliant and ate the chunks of rabbit that he had cooked. He broke a twig from higher up in the trees and brought it down. Using the leaves he covered up the exposed dirt that must have served for their fire pit.

Flicking the skewer at him she stood and stretched. Jumping into the trees she flung her pack right back where it belonged. He joined her shortly and together they took off into what she thought was a north-westerly direction. The sun was sinking into the trees and Tenten pulled out a watch from her pocket.

"It's eight twenty-one. We're still quite a ways away aren't we?"

"How do you know Deidara?" Tenten felt her back snap into place at the name and suddenly she wasn't as tired as she thought. Cautiously she spoke, hoping her voice betrayed nothing. What would be in her voice as she spoke was anyone's guess though.

"Team ten had a mission to protect the Daimyo of a nearby village. We were attacked by members of Akatsuki. Deidara was one of those members." Brief and to the point, Tsunade would have been proud. She refused the urge to turn to him when he checked her expression, she refused to even return his question with one of her own.

Seemingly satisfied he looked on into the distance.

"You talked in your sleep and were thrashing about. I can only imagine what nightmare you were having. Akatsuki are fierce fighters, each and every one of them."

_I wouldn't qualify making out with the enemy as a nightmare but let him think wrongly._

"Yeah, they are." She kept to herself the fact that one particular Akatsuki member wasn't just fierce at fighting. With the silence and upcoming nightfall, they trudged on.

--

"Is he old?"

"Yes."

"Ninja?"

"Yes."

"Serious?"

"Rarely."

"Famous?"

"No."

"Infamous?"

"Yes."

"Perverted?"

"Definitely."

"Jiraiya."

"Hey you got it right!" They had gotten so bored that the two mature ninjas were playing twenty questions.

"All right my turn!" A loud yawn overcame her and she let it out loudly. "I think we should rest soon."

"But we're not, here eat this. It's a soldier pill so knock yourself out." She caught the small packet and ripped it open.

"I don't think I've ever taken one of these before." He shrugged in what she nicknamed the 'Tomi' gesture. She popped the red pill in her mouth and in a burst of chakra leaped over the treetops. Breaking free from the canopy the forest hid no secrets from her position. Trees surrounded everywhere, there was no end in sight and she liked that. Seclusion was more her forte anyway.

Descending from her fall, she landed on the same branch as Tomi did. It was early morning on the second day for them and Tomi predicted that they'd meet up with their target. Their timing was accurate but Tenten couldn't help but feel something was wrong.

She had dreamt of Deidara again last night when they had made camp. The dream itself was fuzzy and it left her with a cold feeling of dread. She couldn't remember anything when she woke up sweaty and disoriented. Tomi had woken up at the sound of her moving around. She had ignored him in favor of drinking the last of her water up.

Thinking back now at the sexual encounter it didn't bother her in the least bit. Duty was the top priority in the ninja world. You had to sacrifice some things in order to save lives, missions and whatever else needed to be secured.

_All though doing that with him didn't seem much like a sacrifice._

A sudden blush tinted her cheeks.

_No way he's an enemy! Akatsuki you know, S-ranked criminals. Badasses all around! Still Deidara was smoking hot._

A groan escaped her lips, her feet hit yet another branch and she leapt off. Tomi turned back to regard her before flipping himself out of the pathway of a flying axe. Tenten landed on the ground and pulled a slim scroll from her pack. Two men stepped out brandishing some heavy looking weapons. Weapons that looked like they were meant for some giant's toolbox.

"Well hell it's just a girl and here I thought it was gonna be--" A dagger ripped through his throat before being tossed at the second man. This man ducked it and got a face full of kneecap. Tenten leapt forward as he stumbled back. The dagger was pulled into her fingers by the metal wire connected to it.

One good slice and this man was dead as well. His body thudded to the forest floor and Tenten twisted to avoid a giant hammer smash the place where she was. Backing up she noticed the man who stood in front of her. He was a big guy no doubt about it. Easily eight feet tall and he looked to be all muscle.

"This should be interesting they were weak but I am not. You'll die today girlie."

"Oh goody, let the fighting begin." The man slammed his hammer down and Tenten vaguely wondered where Tomi was. It didn't matter anyway the man was a member of Anbu and likely capable of taking care of himself. Her opponent charged again and Tenten fought looking for any openings. It was a deviation from the original plan and Tenten felt uneasiness curl inside her stomach.

Something told her there would be more than one deviation and that this was only going to get worse.

--

_As circumstances go this sucks more than a nine hour training session with Gai-sensei. Even more than waking up in the hospital and not knowing who the hell you are. All though I can't say I've had amnesia before...but damn this sucks!_

Another tree crashed into the ground behind her and Tenten swung higher into the branches. She had no idea how long she was fighting but she was fed up at this point. Soaking in sweat, blood running down her arm and some badly bruised ribs she was about ready to use the explosive tags to blast the bastard to the moon.

"Dammit, don't you ever give up!"

A crunching sound was her answer as one more tree slammed into the one she was currently on. Pissed off, tired, hungry and above all fed up, Tenten turned and parried his attack. This just wasn't her week, and maybe it wasn't her month but it certainly wasn't her fucking week! Their weapons crossed and he sneered at her.

"Ready to die?" Her fingers dug into her pouch before she smacked his weapon off balance.

"Don't be so sure of yourself!" Her fingers formed the hand seals and the stranger let out a

strangled gasp. He twisted the hammer and found an explosive tag seconds before he was blown away. The force of the explosion rocked Tenten further within the trees. Her body skidded and finally rolled to a stop as her head spun.

"That's different." The explosive tag had detonated far sooner than a regular one. She barely had enough time to jump back before the thing was activated. She had used the hand seal as a way to freak out her opponent so she wouldn't receive the complete blow. "So I must be lucky to be alive." She staggered to her feet as she clutched her ribs.

_By the way these things are hurting I probably did more than bruise them. Can't be helped I suppose._

"Time to find To-mmmii!" One step was all it took for Tenten to fall down a hill that was littered with bushes and rotting tree branches. Her pack snagged on an outstretched branch as Tenten rolled further. Her hand caught a passing tree which stopped her fall momentarily before snapping off in her grip.

Ninja skills or not she figured now wasn't the best time to find out that her ankle was sprained. But jamming it into the dirt to stop ones fall was a quick way to figure it out.

"Augh!" And with two failed attempts she landed on her back at the very bottom. "Now I can add dirty to my list of complaints and grievances." An arm crossed over her eyes as a light rain started. "Just great! I guess I shouldn't ask what's next."

"Excuse me miss, are you going to be okay?" Tenten removed her arm and opened her eyes. Standing before her was a man in expensive looking clothes. Not too far behind were two men standing watch. Tenten groaned and gripped her ribs didn't matter if she was lost survival came first.

"If I'm lucky, how far to the next town?" The man looked a little surprised by her question.

"Two days if you follow the trade route." She sat up, her hand tightly gripping her ribs. Getting to her feet hurt like hell but being a ninja taught you to get use to it.

"Thank you I will head that way." On her feet and heading in the right direction she took two steps and fell flat on her ass. A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked into the mans' face. He had soft boyish features and the average mop of black hair. Nothing of the extraordinary, at least in Tenten's eyes because a certain Akatsuki member..

_Note to self: stop comparing everyone to Deidara._

"Please your injured allow us to escort you to Skinagwa."

"Ah..Kagino-sama!" His two guards looked stricken at that statement.

"Yes my lord it is not wise too--" Tenten wasn't feeling at her peak right about now but those names sounded way to familiar for her liking. As Kagino argued with his foot soldiers Tenten took the time to look around. The trade route was packed not with civilians but foot soldiers. Kagino's entourage she presumed and then he turned to her smiling innocently.

"I am Kagino and the son of Skinagwa's Daimyo. Care to join us?" A bubble of laughter expanded in her chest and she would have laughed if it didn't hurt too damn much. Unknowingly she not only stumbled upon the man she was looking for but was also invited without speaking more than sixteen words. Thank God.

_Let's just hope this starts getting better. But knowing my luck it'll get worse before that starts happening. Whatever, let's hope Tomi is having just as much fun as me._


	8. Revelations

This is getting easier, just to write out days in one chapter than individually doing them. I have to start working on my other stories 'A thousand words' and 'I thought I knew you'. I've been neglecting them for too long!

* * *

It seems that Kagino was resourceful if nothing else. He had his men scrounge around for a pair of clothes and bandages to replace her dirty ones. She had thanked him and then changed behind a tree while wrapping her wounds somewhere off the beaten path. His conversations were based on political experiences and of his homeland. Tenten found they were rather bland compared to her own roughened life of a kunoichi.

She resisted the urge to yawn on multiple occasions but stopped herself from doing so. They trudged along with such a slow pace that Tenten just wanted to enhance her feet and cover more distance then even them. At night they made camp not far from the trade route but in enough to be covered by the trees.

The young Kagino slept peacefully inside of a tent while Tenten and the foot soldiers got comfortable on the hard ground. Just as Tenten was shifting more into a nearby tree she felt it. It was a just a flicker of chakra but strong enough to have Tenten clench her teeth.

Ninja, definitely of Jonin level or higher. Were they being tailed? It was hard to tell at this point but it felt far away. For a moment she debated on hightailing it out of there before remembering what Tomi had said earlier on their trip.

_If something goes all to hell he'll be here to get us both out. Though I don't really want to depend on someone else._

Pushing away her thoughts Tenten relaxed into sleep hoping beyond hope that a blonde man stayed out of her dreams. Hours passed by before the crack of dawn roused the men which in turn woke the ever-wary kunoichi. Stretching sore muscles, Tenten waited around to see what there was to do next.

"Get the food stock out and ration the food. Save some extra for this girl as well." Tenten looked at the man finding that was all she could do. Uninteresting as he was she diverted her attention to the dagger sheathed at his side.

"Don't bother rationing food for me. If I can borrow your dagger I'll find my own food." She held her hand out expectantly as several of the men guffawed at her. The man in charge sized her up and Tenten glared at him. She faced death and Akatsuki, this man was nothing compared to so many others. He slid the dagger from his hip and tossed it at her feet.

"We'll see what you can do girl." Tenten squared her shoulders and plucked the dagger from the dirt. With that simple movement an all mighty pain coursed through her but she refused vehemently to acknowledge it. She left then having nothing to say to such an abominable group of men.

Let them think her weak, she wasn't about to blow her identity just because they didn't think she was a ninja. She provided for her self and it wasn't as if she was going to change for anybody. Running water was heard and Tenten followed it to a wide river.

The current was quick but not strong enough to drag a person under. With that thought in mind Tenten rolled her pants up until they were secured past her knees. Stepping bare foot Tenten watched and waited for her breakfast to swim on by. Without waiting long Tenten had all ready snagged three fish big enough to keep her full until the afternoon rolled around.

Thinking it over Tenten caught a fourth fish and climbed the bank with her treasures. Before long she had made a fire and roasted the fish up. Two she cubed before folding the cooked fish in a small baggy. The other two she ate in silence before stomping out the fire and cleaning the fish guts from the borrowed dagger.

Finding the noisy men was a simple task, to simple and far to easy. If they were being tailed the ninja would just have to listen and slag behind. Picking up the trail of the entourage would most definitely be easy even for a toddler.

All joking ceased when Tenten made her own appearance as several pairs of eyes landed on her. She ignored them all instead opted for searching for their captain. Finding him chatting with Kagino, Tenten made her way towards him with the casual air of ease. She dropped the dagger at his feet and matched his solid expression.

"Here, thanks for letting me use it." His eyes trailed to her legs and it was that moment that Tenten found what everyone was interested in. She had left her pants rolled revealing tan muscular calves to the world.

"Your legs are wet, were you fishing?"

"I was."

"Were you successful?"

"Yes."

"Then we don't have to worry about you surviving on your own." It wasn't a question and Tenten contemplated even answering. At the end it wasn't her who answered but Kagino.

"Leave her be, we will take care of her! So you, Tenten-san you don't have to worry about fending for yourself." Honestly she wanted to laugh. Did he think she needed to be rescued? A maiden without a clue how to fight, survive, even kill? No, that never even crossed his mind. Bless his naive soul but Tenten knew why she was assigned this mission.

Kagino needed her to save his life, the men around him were incompetent and a small, defenseless, young woman like her would seemingly need HIS protection. She was sent because she could keep her mouth shut. Both Ino and Sakura would have laid these bastards out flat, and Hinata was just a major no.

God forbid the young heiress breaks her pretty little nails and gets her dainty hands dirty. It sickened Tenten to the point where she excused herself from Kagino's presence. It was wrong to think such things about the younger kunoichi but it was all true. They were all unqualified just because of their personalities.

So when team Gai came back from their mission Tsunade must have been bursting at the seams. It pissed her off but at the same time made her feel a bit prideful that Tsunade trusted her abilities this much. The sound of leaves rustled behind her and she waited until Kagino spoke before turning.

"Forgive me Tenten-san for the rudeness of my admiral. Sometimes he can't control his own tongue." Kagino bowed and Tenten nodded her acceptance. Naive was an understatement but how was he to know what she was really thinking of?

"Do not fret Kagino-sama, it does not worry me. Besides, you should not apologize for your men's own words." He smiled before several soldiers stepped into view.

"Kagino-sama we are ready to head out." That was the end of the conversation as the entourage and Tenten left towards Skinagwa. Kagino began his bland explanations of politics when Tenten sensed the same chakra from the night before.

It flared once before vanishing and this time it was closer, much closer. It sent Tenten's fingers to her braided hair where a ribbon was wound into each. In the battle with the hammer man she had lost the usual hair accessories and resorted to leaving her hair in the braids concealed beneath.

It was a routine to do her hair by first braiding it into two, that way it was easier to put up into buns. Schooling her features, Tenten responded to a question Kagino had asked her with one of her own.

"I don't really enjoy politics Kagino-sama, but if I may, what do you enjoy doing?" Kagino seemed genuinely surprised at this and his admiral sent a suspicious look at her. If he was trying to see if she was a fortune-hunter he was far from the mark. Tenten was just trying to pass the time, not lead the man on.

"Well I like to break horses and breed them. It's very funny, I have more love for my horses than any woman I've ever met." Tenten nodded, oh yeah she knows what that's like.

_I love and cherish my weapons more than--_

She stopped that train of thought because the next thing would have led to things she didn't really want to examine at the moment.

_Like my relationship with Neji?_

With a twinge, Tenten mentally stomped that sentence to death in her own mind.

"That's interesting Kagino-sama. I've always wondered how to break horses, my mother use to own some." Okay that was a lie but she wasn't stupid enough to be absolutely truthful to these strangers.

"Wow, Tenten-san I had no idea! Well the first thing you do is--" This led onto more and more topics and the whole time while Kagino chatted away the admiral was damning Tenten to a horrible end. It wasn't like she cared, Kagino was quite intelligent concerning horses and his descriptions caused her to consider giving up the shinobi life to be a horse breeder.

That made her laugh, the life of a horse breeder would be too safe. Too peaceful and Tenten was repelled by that kind of lifestyle. Her kind of life would be consisted of action, of danger, of kissing criminals against crumbled buildings.

_Woah, where the hell did that come from? I did that as a distraction and that was all!_

Thinking for a moment Tenten knew deep down that she had in fact liked what he did to her. He made her feel sensual, sexy, he set her nerves on edge and--

_Holy shit! I'm attracted to Deidara!_

Perhaps it was the denial or the easy excuse of duty that allowed her to smother the truth but it was all coming back with a vengeance now.

_Enemy, think enemy. Akatsuki! Cruel, killing, sexy as hell. No! Merciless, condescending, intense, experienced._

Tenten stopped in her tracks, he had been experienced. Figures he would know how to make a strong kunoichi a writhing mass of need. To turn the most accomplished into twits before killing them. He had been using her just as she did the same to him. And that right there didn't bode well with her.

She remembered the last words he spoke: "The next time we meet, you'll find me inside you." He couldn't have meant it but there was a look of flaming passion. Such a steamy look of promise within those too-blue eyes that Tenten at the time didn't doubt him.

_It'll be impossible, I wasn't wearing my headband and nobody spoke my name. The probability of running into each other is so low that he wouldn't be able to keep that promise._

As Tenten continued walking she felt a surge of disappointment but refused to look too deeply into the cause of such an emotion. If he was an enemy, if he was Akatsuki...how come her body reacted like it did? Was he serious about meeting again? What would happen if they did meet up again? This time Tenten was too strung out with too many unanswered questions.

There was no telling what would happen between them if they ever met again. Tenten told herself that she'd refuse him, reject him completely but...a part of her...deep within her soul she knew that, that may as well be a lie for fate was too unforgiving for it to be true.

With those thoughts in mind and Kagino's inane chatter the sun set as the city of Skinagwa came into view.

"Ah we're finally home! Tenten-san what do you think of the city?" Turning her gaze onto the bustling city below Tenten had to let an honest opinion fly.

"It's very crowded. I wonder if any inns have opened rooms for me tonight."

Kagino hooked one arm through hers and walked into the opened markets. Some villagers and merchants waved happily at the young man and he waved back.

"Don't be ridiculous Tenten-san, you'll be staying with me until you can stand on your own two feet." At that moment Tenten felt the urge to yank her arm back and inform him that 'yes, I can stand on my feet thank you very much!' But with every other thought she has today, she squashed it beneath mental feet.

"Thank you Kagino-sama, that's very considerate of you." He took her through different parts of the market and came across a complex that was well guarded and looked to be the size of the Hyuga complex. Tenten sighed and decided to play this part well if she was going to be allowed to roam free.

Kagino had her settled into a spacious room before she could even blink. Several maids gripped the edge of her male clothing going on about how she needed more feminine clothes. Tenten waved them away before slipping into the bed and she was pulled straight out again.

"Come deary we have a gown you can wear so you don't have to be seen in these old clothes. Perhaps you should shower as well there are different dirt stains on you let alone you smell kind of odd." And with that Tenten found herself in pain, naked, in a shower with a granny nightgown waiting for her use.

_This sucks._

She hit her head against the shower wall.

_This really sucks._

And just because the first bump didn't knock her unconscious, Tenten tried again. The only thing that came about that action was a headache.

_All right my ribs feel like they're only bruised, my ankle had turned a pretty purple and the gash on my arm might need stitches. Wait I have a headache, might as well throw that in too._

After finishing her shower, she limped out and toweled off.

_It wouldn't be so bad if those old wenches actually listened when I told them I need new bandages. But no...the child has no clue on what to--ouch!_

Stepping far more lightly down, Tenten yanked the dirty bandages from the counter and tightly bound her ankle and chest. For a moment she considered covering the gash as well but one peek showed it wasn't as big as she first thought.

Checking to see if the room was empty, she hobbled out and onto the bed. Laying down she curled up and slept, her hair was wet and down but in her hands were the ribbons. Mission or not, she was prepared for anything. Now if she could only get Deidara out of her head.


	9. Deidara's Appearance

Did you know that geisha are not prostitutes? Geishas entertain man, which doesn't necessarily mean sex. They dress in much more elaborate kimonos with multiple layers and tie their obis in the _back_. But a prostitute has a simpler kimono and ties her obi in the front because it has to be easy to get on and off. I found this out on wikipedia and decided to share it. Anyway this is the build up of budding sexual attraction and you'll see what I mean when I post the next chapter. ENJOY!

* * *

Days passed since she stumbled across her mission's target. Days since she split from Tomi in the forest. Days since she felt any sort of adrenaline of the like. She was here doing what she was supposed to and she was bored! Kagino continued prattling on about this and that concerning the way their village traded with such and such.

Tenten in her whole life had never known a man so dull and boring that she could be more interested in counting rocks. Thinking back now it was easy to get invited to their entourage, Kagino vouched that she must have been lost. He promised her that they would protect her until she found her family.

It was another lie she had to weave in order to stay in the Daimyo's residence. Tenten hated to play with people's pity and take advantage of their hospitality but.. She was going to save the man's life! That had decreased most of the guilt.

Then it happened, in the middle of another knowledgeable rant Tenten saw it. You know in the romance novel how the author always writes first encounters with the words heart-stopping and breath-taking? Except Tenten wasn't filled with love at the sight before her eyes.

Endorphin kicked in and she was pumping adrenaline through veins in what felt like forever. Her heart skipped a rhythm, she almost tripped over a rock and more than that she wanted to run. For there, in the corner of a nearby tea shop was somebody Tenten never thought she'd see again.

"Tenten-san are you all right? You look a little flushed would you like to sit down?" Sit down? Was this man insane? What she wanted to do was whip out a volley of shurikens and impale the criminal who acted so..normal. Conversing with the waitress and sipping tea was none other than Deidara.

His clothes were simple civilian clothes but Tenten could spot him even if he wore a duck costume in the middle of Konoha. Blonde hair in the same style, those same strong features and eyes that made women swoon. Swoon? Maybe she was the insane one after all. Kagino gripped her arm and led her to a vending stand and had her sit down at the counter. His hand pressed against her forehead and his lips pursed.

"You're not running a fever but still..May I have a glass of water?"

"Yes Kagino-sama." The owner went about in getting the cup and handed it over.

"Thank you. Tenten-san please drink." Tenten complied knowing that it would be worthless not too. Her eyes glanced back over to see Deidara pay and leave. His striking blonde hair stood out and as he passed several young women turned and waved.

He stopped and greeted them smiling and remarking about something that made them all gaggle. Tenten wanted to barf, ugh. She hadn't known he was a womanizer. What a pain and she really wanted to follow him. If he was here then maybe so was his partner.

Was Akatsuki the unknown who issued the threat in the first place? Was he alone? That one she highly doubted. Deidara was composed of all the components of his weapons. He was a hot-headed, easily taunted and ready to kill man. Few things could change the fact that he was an Akatsuki member.

The longer that word and what he was capable of was brought up it was becoming less and less of a deterrent. More like a promise of an unexpected and tremulous life in the fast lane.

"Kagino-sama!" A man ran up and Tenten didn't bother taking notice of who the man was. She had been introduced to enough people to make her feel like she'll never die alone. At the call of his name Kagino turned and if Tenten hadn't been watching she would have missed the sharp look Deidara's eyes took on.

It stole her thoughts for a moment as she forgot just how intense and sharp those eyes can become. Deidara watched Kagino and Tenten waited. One hand came to nonchalantly twirl her braided hair. She felt the cool velvet of the ribbon and her fingers tensed as Deidara's eyes came to evaluate her.

The maids insisted upon pulling Tenten's hair up and then braiding sections. It wasn't the same hairstyle as before and she wanted to melt into the counter behind her back. He smirked at her and gave a wave but when no light of recognition came over him Tenten relaxed enough to sip some water.

She rolled her eyes at his attempt to be the ever lonely guy in need of some feminine company. His smirk turned downright devilish and he brought one gloved hand to his lips and blew a kiss her way. Tenten scoffed and turned her nose up at him. The cocky bastard!

As if she was some lowly woman who didn't have an ounce of self respect! His smirk grew and Tenten prayed for strength. Kagino hugged her, pulling her from the seat and successfully ruining her glaring at Deidara. Newly dubbed the pompous ass.

Kagino swept her up into his arms and laughing all the while. He shouted to be heard over the commotion of the market.

"Tenten, my friend is getting married and they're having a baby!" She smiled and hugged him all pretense of Deidara gone for the moment. At the mention of his name she looked up to find him gone, busy people taking up the space he once had.

"Kagino set her down but held her elbow in a mannerly way. "Let's find you a dress and then head back." Tenten only nodded, mood carefree on his account.

_Still I wonder what Deidara's doing here. I better stay aware of him._

--

Deidara paced in the alley worrying his hair with his hands. That woman had looked familiar and he didn't remember from where. He thought at first she was one of his old lovers but dismissed it. she had watched him carefully as if she KNEW what he was. **Akatsuki.**

But as he thought back now she very well could have been his little kunoichi. The young woman plagued his nights turning every dream into a wet one. But if he heard correctly then she was taken possibly even pregnant.

So gone that not even he could reach her. The crowd had been loud but he did hear pieces of that prisses' words. _Tenten...getting married...having a baby!_ Deidara slammed a gloved fist into a nearby wall sending spider cracks in all directions.

"Dammit!" He thought she was his kunoichi, the one who moaned and clung to him but the fire's light. Her..who he had yet too know her name. He knew her body and certain places that made her arch but in the wake of quelching his desire he hadn't known her name to call out.

With the mere thought of her, his body had reacted. In fact he was still hard from the sexual frustration that had built up over the days. He never claimed her but the next time they met..

_Was she the one? Nevertheless I'll find her and make my promise true._

With a cat's grin and a plan forming, Deidara merged with the crowd his objective changing with each second ticking by.

--

There are some things that Tenten was never able to stand: Arrogant pricks, clingy girls and shopping.

"Tenten-san let me see! Oh you look lovely in all of these I can't choose!" Tenten groaned, stepping out into the waiting area in yet another kimono. "So adorable! Here try this one on!" She wanted to scream this bastard actually thought it was easy to fit into these things!

After the five failed attempts she had switched to tying the obi in front of the traditional back bow. She was dressing more like a prostitute than a geisha! Yet here she was again stepping into one more kimono. The colors were so bright that they hurt to look directly at them.

She didn't know how the man dressed in the morning but his sense for women's fashion was beyond horrible.

_Who the hell pairs an orange obi with a red and white striped kimono! Oh hold that thought._

A mental image of herself jumping up and down in her head whilst waving her arms screaming 'I know', 'I know' came to mind.

_Ridiculous man if he wasn't buying it I would've thrown one of these damn things at him._

The floor length mirror reflected her pissed of visage before she put her back to it. Leaning against the wall Tenten waited for Kagino to once again call her out.

_He's oddly quiet._

She peeked through a crack and noticed someone's back was to her covering up Kagino.

_He could be in danger!_

Without a second thought Tenten through the door open and smiled huge hoping that it didn't seem as forced as it was.

"What do you think!" The man turned to her and visibly winced at her outfit. He was young and dressed like an apprentice but she wasn't risking it. Kagino poked his head around and clapped.

"My Tenten-san you'll make a statement in that one." The man winced again and walked past her. She caught his words easily enough.

"Yeah 'I'm color blind' certainly is a statement." A deceptively gentle hand snatched the man's shoulder has she sweetly looked at him.

"Then find me something I can actually wear without feeling like an ass. Okay?" Her anger must have shown through because the man shook before taking off into the back room.

_Idiot, as if I enjoy this._

"Tenten-san tell me what you think!" She sat next to him and folded her hands in her lap. Greatly resisting the urge to shout out that it sucks and good thing he was single.

"It's too loud and I'd rather not where it. The colors clash immensely and I don't think the bride will enjoy it if I take away her spotlight." Kagino clapped his hands again and Tenten's eyebrow rose.

_What was this man on?_

"Thank you for being honest with me! I'm not the best with clothing choices. My servants pick out my clothes."

_That explains it all._

Commenting was useless for the attendant was back and looking far more sturdy. Odd how that was.

"Miss if you'd like this is our most prized kimono we have. I'm sure it will bring out your tanner skin and earthly colored eyes." He was different and Tenten was weary. Something was stranger and the feeling of paranoia crept up again.

"Thanks, I will try it on." She took the smooth fabric, stepping into the changing room with every intention of going alone. A hand stopped the door from closing crushing that hope. Tenten this time openly glared at the man, he was over stepping boundaries and she wasn't going to let him off.

"Allow me to assist you. There'll be no way to know if you like it unless you where it the right way. I can tie the obi for you." Tenten instead of giving him a good thrashing was interrupted when Kagino spoke in her place.

"Excellent! What a perfect gentleman to help out. Go on Tenten-san allow the man to help." She was so ready to yell out not over her dead body but the man stepped closer, instinctively she secured more distance. Bad thing about that was he was now inside the room and the lock clinking shut behind him felt like a death sentence.

"Turn around and don't try anything bastard. I'll be watching you in the mirror." The man gave a mock bow, his brown eyes dancing with mirth.

"Yes my lady." He turned and Tenten quickly undressed, pulling the smooth kimono over herself. She held it in a death grip as he turned back around at her. He moved to the discarded obi and stepped behind her.

"Pull the kimono tighter." Tenten obeyed as he leaned forward. Their bodies were a few inches apart, his hands were sliding the obi around her stomach in order to wrap it around to her back. She tensed and heard him inhale right behind her ear.

"What the hell are you doing?" There was a hard tug and faintly she felt the body behind her.

"Forgive me miss...but it's been a long time since I've smelt a woman so wonderful." His hands came back around to her front double wrapping the obi, bringing it to her back he tied the first knot. Tenten had nothing to say to that but when a warm mouth clasped over an exposed part of her shoulder she thought up plenty of things to say.

First things first, she yanked her flesh from out of his reach. She pulled away her form and he let her. Her mouth opened to rip him a new one but his eyes flashed blue causing her to stop cold. In the blink of an eye they were the deep brown color and she had to shake away the thoughts that maybe she was hallucinating.

The look in his eyes was far too intense and if she put it on another's face, in another place under different circumstances she would just...

_No! Pull yourself together and smack him!_

Tenten lashed out but he dove underneath her fist.

"You should get back to your fiancé." All she could do was blink up at him.

"Kagino-san is not my fiancé. I don't know what you're thinking but I'll kick your ass here." He only smiled before giving her a once over.

"Beautiful." He used her caught wrist to twirl her around and press her back to his much firmer chest. "A woman like you can take a man's breath away given the proper opportunity." Her anger dissolved as her reflection was revealed.

_Is that really me?_

The kimono was light blue and the further you went down the darker it became until the very last bit was a deep purple. The obi that tied it together held a shimmering silver color which made Tenten think of metal. That wasn't why she wasn't speaking, it was the way the dress was cut.

Untraditional and if Tenten was more buxom..an ample amount of cleavage would have been put on display. There was a cut that came from her shoulders and curved back up showing off the sides of her breasts. The bottom of the kimono stopped right below her kneecaps leaving her to move freely if the need arose.

It was so pretty...not beautiful...because Tenten wasn't that type of girl. But she couldn't help but gawk at herself. The word egotistical surfaced and Tenten mashed it with mental feet. She removed herself from his close presence and bowed lightly in thanks.

"Thank you but do anything like that again and I'll beat you to a bloody pulp." The man looked pleased and bowed once more.

"I for one would never dream of it." Both left and the man disappeared back into the back room.

"Oh my goodness Tenten-san you're a goddess! We are definitely getting this one! Change back and then I'll buy it. Oh I can't wait for later on today!" Tenten quickly freed herself silently thanking the man, now she could finally get the hell out of the store.

Kagino had them wrap the kimono and obi in a gift box as he paid for it. Tenten was hit wit sudden awareness, that man kissed her shoulder and she had reacted! There was hot fire shooting straight down to the core of her being! Kagino and herself stepped out into the afternoon light as the sky started to look like rain.

She had never reacted like that before! Tenten still couldn't believe that a mere wet kiss, to her shoulder none the less! Could have her sexually aware of anyone. The only person who had known, the only person who had made her moan, who was capable...Tenten clamped her hand over her mouth and stopped. The only man to ever make her feel so achingly needy without him. Deidara.

Turning around did nothing for her as he was more than likely gone. She followed behind Kagino ever weary of the blonde, bomb expert. She had felt alive beneath his lips and she had pulled away in shock, not because it hadn't felt good. It had felt good...beyond good. Damn, and the only reason she hadn't jumped him was because she hadn't known.

_No wait, that's a dangerous line of thinking. I don't know if I could so easily betray Konoha. No doubt about it...betrayal would leave a nasty taste in anyone's mouth. Still I don't know if I could resist such a compelling man..even if I tried._

--

Deidara snickered as he stood back and watched her figure things out. He needed to know if she was the young kunoichi. He had to know, so when the shaky assistant came in, he just knocked him out and transformed. With the few minutes he had, Deidara found that little number he gave her.

Just imagining her in it almost had him throw his disguise out the window. He held it together and improvised when he saw her trying to retreat into the dressing room. Thankfully Kagino wasn't the brightest and Deidara easily slipped in with her with some lame excuse.

She had been hostile and her hair smelt stronger, purely her. When he first smelled her hair it was mingled with the smell of smoke and dust. She had tensed up and he noticed her body size and height. She matched to his kunoichi's description.

It was a slip on his part that made him dive down to taste her skin. Feisty as ever but there in her eyes besides the anger was her arousal. It was her, there was no doubt in his mind. Just being close enough to touch her made his transformation almost let up.

He knew this by the look in her eyes, he figured now that he knew he'd make a hasty retreat. The look she now was sporting had him grinning ruefully. He followed her to the edge of the complex and waited. Some idiot was spouting directions to anyone who would listen and an idea once more pounced on him.

Disappearing into another alley Deidara had to go and get ready for the wedding tonight. He never liked weddings but receptions were something he didn't mind, not at all.


	10. Champagne Kisses

Chapter eleven is up and running! I held onto this longer making it better and changing the things that sucked. This is for all of you who have read and continue to read this thing. Personally I enjoyed writing it so I'm sincerely hoping you enjoy reading it. As always read and review..tell me what you think! I'm also looking for a beta..someone who might prod me into doing my stories faster. If you're interested..PM me and we'll chat! I'm out! Oh yeah and one more thing..this story is rated M for a reason.

* * *

Excitement was in the air and all around the household. The hours ticked by in preparation and Tenten stayed out of the way. She did this by soaking in the bathtub. Steam filled the room as said woman lounged in the relaxing water, her mind the complete opposite.

_I am a Konoha kunoichi, he is Akatsuki. We will fight eventually and I have to protect Kagino._

As much as she didn't want to admit it these things were fact and if she had any more personal interactions with Deidara she was sure to lose it. The cold fingers of dread exploded inside of her causing the utter need to flee to roar alive. There was no way to know how the night would turn out she had thought to warn someone but..

_That stupid Tomi never made plans to meet up in Skinagwa before we split. Still he's got to be close maybe he all ready knows?_

It was a slim hope and not something Tenten was willing to stake her life on. For the first time Tenten was alone in a predicament she wasn't sure how to handle. There was no way to know what he wanted. That wasn't entirely true he had shown that he wanted her.

_But too what extent would he go to? If it was just for a good lay he could certainly find enough women. The man's attractive, so why come after her? It's probably a game to him, trying my patience, seeing if I'll give. Screw that!_

Feeling the presence of others before they knocked, Tenten got out of the tub and dried off. The maids were waiting for her to get all primped and proper then head out to a wedding she didn't even care about.

It was just like back at her previous mission where somebody tried to douse her in make-up. Tenten once more allowed a bit of lip gloss to her lips. This time though it was a very shiny plump red. When she looked into the mirror she wanted to gag.

Relenting for the sole purpose that the shiny gloss alone would look ridiculous, she closed her eyes feeling them swipe on eye shadow. Her mouth fell open, for there in the mirror was a woman who could easily be read as a sex kitten.

Her sultry red lips beckoned men while the shimmering purple eye shadow drew them into her eyes. Yeah, Tenten didn't recognize herself. Quickly she was ushered into another room and a hair stylist got to work unknotting her long locks.

"I had a special request from Kagino-sama not too long ago." The woman giggled as she retrieved something from the vanity mirror. "He said that you would look absolutely stunning with this." The handkerchief was removed and what it revealed had her senses on overdrive.

"I think he's into you, you know." Tenten wasn't listening instead she expanded her chakra searching. Looking for the man that lurked in her dreams at night. The comb was as long as a shuriken and coated with silver glitter. It was her comb the one from before...before... The woman twisted her hair up and into it, her motions the same as...

_It's not possible...he didn't recognize me. Oh shit. Could he have known my reactions? Was he testing me in the changing room? He had to be! He knew it was her!_

"Kagino-sama even told me to put a few strands on the left side of your face. He's such a visualist don't you think?" Tenten jumped to her feet right after she was free, she had to leave and NOW. "Where are you going?"

Tenten slipped back into her room and collected a scroll, one that held her weapons. She had switched it over but didn't think she'd have to use it so soon on her mission. Her fingers brushed the comb, the one she had left behind. The one Deidara peeled from her hair as he kissed her, touched her, set her body to burn with a few smutty words.

_He knows! Gods he KNOWS!_

There was no longer a play-it-safe method, if he struck out she'd fight him. That was all she could do, Kagino came into view. For now she'd give him the first move. As Tenten hooked her arm into Kagino's she hoped that his first move wouldn't be her last one.

--

Every since the wedding ceremony started Tenten was tense. She could feel the eyes of every man in the room on her and that only spurred her into paranoia. Her kimono hugged her form and she brushed her legs together. There wasn't any place to put her scroll without it being obvious.

So with a few wrappings Tenten tied it on her inner thigh knowing nobody would be that bold to look for it. Well one man might and she searched the crowd for him. Nobody stuck out to her and she could only assume he had taken up a disguise.

The wedding was over when the groom popped open a bottle of champagne and declared: **"It's time to party!"** The mood had changed drastically from respectively quiet to incredibly loud. Kagino left her side to collect matching glasses of champagne from a passing waiter.

Unsure of herself Tenten waited near their seats as seconds ticked by. Kagino's presence scared the lesser men off, with him gone it was only a matter of time. Her eyes landed on an approaching man before she turned up her nose at him. He halted measuring his chances before shrugging and walking off.

"Excuse me miss." Tenten whirled to face the man almost shocked at how quiet he had been. His hand clasped around hers as he brought it to his lips. "You must be Tenten, Kagino has spoken much of you." He licked his lips for effect, placing a kiss upon the back of her captured appendage. He was bold...too bold, that only meant..

"Ahh brother! How nice of you to show!" Kagino handed her the glasses as they shared a great hug together. Tenten drained her glass, she would need the courage to be bold. The man pulled a woman to his side who blushed majorly.

"This is my wife Kagino! I'm sure you haven't met her, she's very shy." Well that goes that theory, it was one thing to be one person but no way to be two. Kagino kissed the woman's hand and she blushed even more, then his eyes slid to hers.

"I see you have met my lady friend, Tenten-san." His brother nodded and both men noticed the empty glass in her right hand. "My Tenten-san, I never took you for a drinker." Kagino laughed along with his brother and Tenten downed the other glass.

Champagne was nothing much on the terms of things that can get you drunk. Spiked punch had more of a kick then the bubbly substance.

"I'll go find some more for you, Kagino-san." She retreated taking the empty glasses with her. A waiter passed her and she plopped them down on his tray, taking the two full glasses he had in her hands. One she downed and placed it back with him. "Thank you."

The waiter looked both surprised and impressed before bowing lightly and taking off to serve others. A fast song came on and Tenten couldn't believe the countless bodies gyrating together. Speaking of bodies...

"That's quite a sight to see, a woman as petite as you downing a drink without even blinking." Man number two smiled down at her and Tenten merely located Kagino. He was showing himself as if he were be pleased to have her socializing.

"I'm not a woman of delicacies, these wimpy drinks do not hold my interest." The man laughed and Tenten's voice was sultry, like silk and sex.

"Truly a woman such as yourself would like to accompany me for a few rounds of sake?" Tenten cocked her eyebrow and sipped from the champagne flute, a sly smirk donning her features.

"You are bold, you've yet to know my name as I have yet to hear yours." The man's features looked taken back and Tenten mentally laughed. This was power, the utilization of a woman's wiles.

"Ah forgive me and I've yet to learn if you're here alone. Tell me are you?" Shaking her head Tenten mentally laughed as the sweat rolled down his neck.

"No, I'm here with Kagino, he's been so kind to me." Casually sipping again she took notice of the emotion his eyes had.

"Ahh..Kagino-sama? You're his date? Forgive me my lady I was too bold." He bowed dissolving into the moving dancers surrounding them. He wasn't bold enough meaning he wasn't the man she was looking for.

--

Deidara smirked from his position. That man had approached her and looked as though he'd take Tenten to dance. But one mention of Kagino's name and he retreated like a whipped dog. She had been sly about it to. Casually remarking about her date, even dropping the honorific to make it seem more personal.

Deidara heard the drop in her voice, the words she spoke made all the sexier by her appeal and tone. Scanning her now Deidara couldn't help but feel a hell of a lot hotter. The kimono clung to her like a second skin leaving so much covered but a whole lot more to the imagination.

And by the looks of the men around him he wasn't the only one appreciating her outfit. Men with dates turned their heads to get her too notice them but she never did. She was searching the room and Deidara's grin grew. She was persistent about finding him and it filled him with exhilaration at her unable to do so

A series of slow songs would be played and at that point he'd move in for the kill. All he had to do now..was sit back and wait.

--

She had danced with several men during the slow songs but none were him. She knew this because of so many factors: They held her too far away, their hands stayed where they should and not to mention the fact that they looked everywhere but at her!

Fed up Tenten was heading straight for Kagino when her momentum was used against her and she was pulled into strong arms. Her gasp was cut short when those same arms traced up her body to come back down and encircle her midriff.

Her hands gripped his biceps and she felt them jump at the contact. There wasn't an inch of space, her breasts pressed into his muscular pecs and she bit back the groan of protest. That hurts! She didn't have to look up, didn't have to breathe his name. They swayed to the music and both enemies danced.

"Hiding in the shadows I never knew you were a coward Dei--" He swept her across the floor and then crushed her to him again. There was a look in his eyes that Tenten didn't trust, even with his transformation in place.

"I'm no coward I was merely laughing at your useless attempt to find me." Tenten growled low in her throat but kept her features from betraying her.

"Is that right? Then when you transformed into Kagino you were just testing my reactions?" He pushed against her once more, one hand dropping, pressing searching. His fingers touched her inner thigh and she jerked out of his grasp. He curled her into him before whispering in her ear.

"It looks like you were preparing for a fight. was that all you were preparing for?" Tenten turned to face him, fire in her eyes.

"Yes." But before any more words escaped her his body was back flush against hers.

"Your body is reacting to me." He swayed his hips and she could feel his hardened need. "Just as my body is reacting to you." Tenten straightened at the blue eyes looking back at her. They were intense, sharp, waiting, devouring the moment's details and in the back of her throat she whimpered.

He leaned forward and held her so she couldn't move. From the way he moved she thought he was going to kiss her but instead he bypassed her lips and a warm tongue traced across her neck. "Five seconds Tenten, it's all I'm giving you to get away. If you don't I'm going to do something I really..really want to do."

He leaned away from her and all protests died in her throat. So intense, so needy, so sexually aroused, wanting, hoping, pleading with her for something Tenten could only grasp the meaning of. Had he not been holding her so tightly she would have been floored by his open expression of need for her. "Five."

Realizing time was wasting away, she fled. Through the throngs of people and leaving out the open doors, she hit the cool night air and didn't stop running. Deidara smirked, all was going well.

--

Tenten waited for the moment where Deidara was going to come bursting through the trees. Even when the houses thinned out he hadn't come after her.

_I was right! The bastard's just messing with me!_

With her anger as a blanket from the cold Tenten took a step forward as a shadow befell her. Snapping up to attention she relaxed, the eagle mask was too much of a give away.

"Tell me do scavengers hunt just as well in the nighttime?" There was a muffled laugh before Tomi motioned for her to walk with him. She complied and both headed in the direction she had run from.

"My part of the mission is complete and you're doing very well with keeping Kagino safe. I think we'll stick around for a day or two and I'll come to the household to get you."

"Just like that and we're out of here?" Tomi nodded. "That was quick."

"And boring, did you know that a Hummingbird's flight speed can average twenty five to thirty miles per hour, and can dive up to 60 miles per hour?" A blank stare was his answer as he held up a bird book.

"Bird watching?" He shrugged and opened it up.

"Don't forget..a few days." And then he was gone, nothing but smoke gave away his even being there. For good reason to, the complex was just over the next hill. She quickly got inside but kept away from the ballroom. No need to run into anymore people tonight.

Her borrowed bedroom was her sanctuary as she stripped, set her folded clothes aside and slipped beneath the covers. She unwrapped the scroll and shoved it beneath her pillow, dream land soon took her away.

--

Everything was set..Kagino was put to rest, the party was still going and even the idiot Tobi was busy on his own little mission. Deidara moved from one building to the next, his target within one of these buildings. Her chakra was steady so he figured she was asleep. Not for long though, that's for sure.

Finally coming upon the room she was in, Deidara dropped to the ground and peered inside. He would've opened the window and jumped right in had he not seen a metal wire tied to the lock and disappearing inside a dresser.

_Boobie trap. Ahh seems like she wasn't as unprotected as I thought. _

Leaping off and into an unlocked door he found himself in the kitchen. With his destination in mind and the reception going, he easily made it to her room. Nobody was there to stop him as he turned her door handle and found it locked.

_Fine, she didn't go to sleep without having anything else in mind. Besides that would have been far too easy!_

He removed the gloves from his palm and placed a small wad of clay into it's mouth. Seconds passed and then a spider hopped out, crawling into the lock hole.

"Katsu." A popping sound was heard and the lock imploded, it was a faint sound but she'd probably hear it. Quickly he opened the door and just as quietly..shut it behind him. The room was dark but near the window moonlight pooled underneath the sill.

First priority for any ninja was to disarm your enemy immediately. His exposed eye scanned the room before landing on her. If she was paranoid she'd have something close, something in reach. Tenten rolled over and he noticed the edge of an item under her pillow.

Clipping the trap wire to the window was simple, stealing a scroll from under her pillow would be a bit more difficult. Crossing the room he leaned forward and pulled the scroll slowly out of there. With inches to go she rolled over and almost hit his arm. Had he not pulled back, scroll in hand, she definitely would have woken then.

With a relieved sigh he slowly retreated to a chair by her dresser. Dropping the disguise right after making it into her room, Deidara put the heavy Akatsuki cloak on the chair. With a chuckle he patted the scroll and set it down on the cloak.

Last time he never got the chance to remove even his shirt, this time though... The cotton shirt hit the floor and a startled gasp came from behind him. In the darkness she couldn't see his smirk but her startled expression showed she knew he was there. Her hand was flipping her pillow up as she searched for her weapons scroll.

"I wondered what would happen if a kunoichi who loved her weapons was suddenly parted with them." She stopped and faced him, she wasn't running...yet and Deidara took it as a good sign.

--

_No way this isn't happening!_

She had been dreaming of him again and as a silent comfort her hand sought out the security of her weapons. It was when her hand brushed nothing that she started to wake. For a moment she thought she was still dreaming when she saw his silhouette in the corner.

Then he started to remove his clothes and Tenten gasped. Flipping the pillow up she found the bastard had indeed taken her weapons and his remark only strengthened that thought. Gathering her courage a glare surfaced making him pause in his approach.

If he touched her she would be a goner, so that only meant she had to keep him at a distance. What better way to do that but keep him talking? She opened her mouth but he moved into the moonlight, shaking his head.

_Gods he's hot!_

Tenten stomped out that thought, his looks were tempting and his expression was predatory.

_Just like last time!_

"Why me? Why not someone sleazy!? Don't fuck with me bastard! I won't..I refuse to be another notch on your bedpost!" Deidara grinned outright at her as his hands touched down on the bed. One knee raised and the sexy image of a half dressed Deidara crawling towards her was such a turn on.

_Stop it!_

But all thought processes stopped at his sensually suggestive words.

"Why be only one notch Tenten...when together we can make many?" That was it..the catalyst to the lust rearing up inside of her. The feeling slamming against her well placed hold..the one she tried so hard to keep contained. Her feet hit the floor as she ran for the door.

She didn't give a fuck if she was only in her underwear, she had to leave! But that option was closed when her body was trapped against his larger one.

"Let me go you bastard!"

"Never." His hands were on her and everywhere! She could feel fingertips, nipping teeth and greedy tongues all over her naked skin. She bit her lip and tasted copper on her tongue. One bra strap broke as a hand enveloped both breast and areola. His finger massaged the skin as his tongue flicked her nipple.

"Stop it!" The other hand descended, licking a wet pathway to her panties. She was far from immobile as she bucked, kicked and elbowed at him in his hold. Gripping his wrists tightly she stopped them from moving but not the wet tongues that still messed with her senses.

He yanked free the hand not on her breast and pushed her hair all over her right shoulder. He pulled her up and into his body as a hot mouth bit into her flesh. Tenten could no longer feel the carpet beneath her feet but still tried to levy away from him. He nibbled his way to her neck and sucked the flesh there into his mouth.

A strangled cry broke free before she clamped her mouth shut. Warm blood dripped down past her chin. Apparently fed up, Deidara tossed her onto the bed pinning her body with his seconds later. She barely had time to register the motion before his body stilled above hers.

Sky blues eyes took in every inch of flushed skin and the evidence of her resistance. A dark look passed over his features before a smooth hand touched the side of her cheek. Torn between pulling away and pushing closer, Tenten remained still.

His face lowered and his tongue licked the blood from her lips. The hand on her cheek tangled in her hair, forcing her to arch as he sucked the blood off her skin. She had to make him stop! If his hands went any further, anything at all she would lose herself in him!

"This is wrong." He paused and that dark look came back, his appearance was that of a hawk eyeing prey. From the pouch at his side a kunai was gripped and pressed to her neck. His weight was supported by her body as his face hovered over hers.

"Get all your protests out now because I don't want to hear them when I take you." Shakily she found her voice.

"Take me?" His hips ground hard into hers and a gasp passed her lips. His body was indeed reacting to hers splendidly.

"If you had any protests it wouldn't matter soon anyway." He pulled back enough and eyed her bra cladded breasts.

"Why not?" The kunai cut through the middle of her bra before he carelessly flung it to the floor.

"Because you'll only be moaning." With that said his hands revealed her perky breasts and intertwined behind her back. Forcing her against his mouth, off the bed and with nothing to cling to but himself. Which was fine by her because she was indeed lost within his ministrations.

It was her turn for a hand to tangle within his hair as the other held onto his back, the short nails digging into his skin. Before she even knew what was happening she was slammed back onto the bed as Deidara moved to her lips. She refused his entrance before his snarled reply came.

"Release." Without any alternatives she did and he forced his way around. His kiss was forceful, meant to dominate her very existence and it caused her to grow even wetter between her legs. He moved down her body and with his kisses, his touches she arched into him every time.

Tenten moaned and responded like a well played instrument and Deidara was her tune. Two fingers breached the only fabric she had left and probed her opening. Her protests were muffled by his lips overtaking hers.

"These lips up here should take some advice from these lips down here." Whatever comment she thought up, whatever the hell she was going to say died when he began to move. It was a steady in, out but everything was so amplified that he might as well have been fucking her.

"Ahh! Oh.." Deidara watched her face searching for any pain. There was nothing there to give him that idea.

_She's experienced..then this next part might not rile her up as much._

His movements became harder as he moved down her body placing open-mouthed kisses on the way. Her string thong tied at the side and Deidara undid it with his teeth. That flimsy garment was enough for him to second guess if she had other ideas than fighting.

It didn't matter what she was planning for Deidara is the one leading her. Her insides were tight and hot and just so tempting around his two fingers. She clenched him as if she were a virgin but he had found no evidence of such a thing. Her head was thrown back, mouth opened and eyes screwed shut. Deidara cursed that he had left his scope back in the hotel room.

His left hand pushed her leg out more as he settled comfortably in position. He kept his fingers thrusting inside her, the slicking sound growing louder as his tongue brushed her clitoris. Her right leg smacked his head and momentarily stunned, she took the opportunity to scoot away from him.

Deidara glared up at her one hand holding the side of his head. She was flat against the wall her eyes showing so much: confusion, arousal but most of all she was worried.

_Had I read wrong? Assumed too much?_

With a quick hand he had her body back against his, her thighs on top of his. With a chaste kiss he spoke, moving down her body again.

"Relax Tenten I only want to make you reach your peak." Without even waiting..because God knows he couldn't..Deidara was right back licking her...tasting her. Having her moan and writhe and say his name like that! There was no way he'd let her get away from him. No way in hell he was ever letting anyone get the chance to do this to her again!

Tenten tore a fold of sheet in her teeth using it to muffle the sounds that surely would have drawn attention. Her body was so filled with a feeling of euphoria that she had never known. Everything in her body was winding up, retracting, sweating out her form.

Deidara suckled her clit into his mouth and her teeth ripped the sheet. She sought more fabric as a primal scream had her whole body in motion. Deidara is talented of this there wasn't a doubt. Many times his name was spoken as his motions refused to cease. It felt as if he was picking up the pace but Tenten wasn't sure.

"Tenten..gods..everything about you could send a man over the edge! Your scent, your taste these responses you give me so freely! I want to be deep within you...I want to have you like few have before...I want to drive you to the edge! Let me...let me." His words were spoken against her and she writhed and moaned as they shot straight up her spine.

He went back to showing her instead of telling and his mouth was sin to her duty-filled world. The words were lost in her scrambled thought processes but the need was there. She could hear him begging, pleading with her to be in HER. Tenten never thought it possible, she was resisting why? Hesitating for what reason again? Everything was muddled and the predominant thing in the haze was him.

"Yes.." Her words were spoken in a gasp and Deidara tensed for her to be more clearer. "Yes!" Deidara grasped the waistband of his jeans and popped open the first button. He didn't need a prod, a shove into action. He didn't heed the fact that she spoke it through sheer need of him. A yes was a yes. The zipper opened and both occupants froze as someone knocked on the door.

Deidara wrapped his body around hers trapping her against him. He buried his face in her shoulder and bit into her flesh to keep from groaning.

"Tenten-san? Are you okay? That man you were dancing with told me you weren't feeling well. Should I call the doctor?" Tenten tried to move but Deidara wouldn't budge.

"I'm fine Kagino-san."

"Gosh Tenten your voice! I'll go get the doctor right away just wait a few minutes!" Both of them

heard his departure and Deidara cursed.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" With each exclamation his fist hit the bed and Tenten wasn't sure what to do. Reality was a harsh splash of cold water to the face. He yanked away from her body and a menacing glare was aimed at the door. "I should go and show him not to interrupt me!"

"No!" Her arms were held out and Deidara didn't hesitate to clutch onto her again. "Don't...I have to protect him."

"There's too many distractions or interruptions when it comes to you woman! It'll just be easy if you came to me." He pulled back from her and met her eyes. "You don't know how much I've waited to have you against me again!" Tenten found herself sitting on his lap, secure in the embrace of her enemy.

"I'll find you..I'll hunt you down! When I find you again I'm going to fuck you. I don't care where, in the forest, in a hotel room on a fucking dance floor!" His lips were on her breasts and she was shocked into silence by his audacity.

"Deidara." Her head was tilted forward, lips caressing hers.

"Say it again." His mouth was all over her and she felt the embers turn to flames.

"Deidara!"

"I'll have you say my name like that! When we meet again I will have you, that I promise you. Just remember..you said YES." His promise was sealed with a kiss that threw them higher into bliss. Seconds later him and his clothing was gone and Tenten wanted to sob with her unfulfilled release.

Instead she pulled on a bath robe and dived under the covers, taking her undergarments with her, as the door opened.

_Damn them..but bless my soul..his words were enough to get me all riled up!_

--

The hotel room was dark except for a light that shown from under a closed door. The shower could be heard running and the only occupant could be found there. Deidara was just coming down from his orgasm, his breathing all ready settled back to normal.

His shoulders slumped as he used the shower wall for support. The shower's spray rained down his hair and continued to river down his back, straight to his feet and then the drain. His shoulders slumped leaving the tension to be swallowed away.

"That's the second time that woman has made me use my hand." He removed his hand from his shaft, giving it a thoughtful look. "At least you're still around." Finishing with his shower was much easy now that he had taken care of his predominant needs.

Stepping out of the shower, the water was shut off and Deidara wiped the water droplets off with a towel. Brushing out his hair, he thought of her hair. How it felt when he wrapped his hands deeply into it. Her hair smelt fresh and he knew that she had bathed before the wedding for it felt cold on his fingertips.

Tenten was a hot little number, moaning and crying out like that. Her eyes were so honest, open..as if there was no secrets she could have. Which Deidara knew from personal experience was a lie. She was trained in ninja arts and there was no way she didn't have any secrets.

Gripping the edge of the counter, Deidara felt his cock tighten at a whole different thought. When he had begun to eat her out, her eyes were wide and innocent. It was as if she didn't know what was happening. Kunoichi were trained to seduce if nothing else worked.

_Maybe that's what she is here for...to seduce me to bed and then kill me?_

Deidara turned the thought away.

_It can't be true, she was far to open with her expressions to be sent for that purpose. If that was the case they would have sent an older woman with more experience to do it._

Finished with combing his tresses, Deidara opened the bathroom door.

_Besides, she all ready told me she had to protect Kagino..only someone who wasn't worried about hiding anything would make a slip up like that._

Tenten tore whatever self control he had left all too shreds. He had brushed his teeth twice all ready just to get the taste and the remembrance of her taste out of his mouth. Deidara sank into bed, his arms behind his head and his hair fanned out on the pillow.

Much like Tenten's hair had been spread across her shoulders. Thinking back now Deidara specifically remembered that her mouth tasted like champagne. And he was certain, now more than ever, that she was something he couldn't give up and vehemently refused to give away. Slipping off into sleep Deidara made his promise to her true...many times over.


	11. SClass Rage

I'm happy that I'm finished with this chapter. I'm single once again after breaking up an eight month relationship so that should explain the long wait. This is dedicated to all my readers enjoy...enjoy! Don't forget to give me some R&R..and no that's not rest and relaxation.

* * *

Tenten had showered, cleaning her body from the interactions of the nights' events. The man in doctor robes had clucked his tongue and took her temperature. They assumed the heightened temperature was because of a fever and Tenten had been on edge since.

It was all Deidara's fault that she had been so close to getting caught. His fault that hours later, walking through Skinagwa's streets, she still wanted him. It had a nagging hold on her, something she wouldn't have to deal with once back in the comfortable embrace of Konohagakure.

Things were starting to come to a close here and hopefully didn't come spiraling down. Kagino almost didn't let her go alone but with some hearty reassurances he finally did. She had a destination in mind but didn't know if she should go through with it.

The pharmacy was in plain view and it caused her to pause in her so-sure-steps. To get any sort of pregnancy preventer will be something solid that could be looked back on and recorded.

_But he said anywhere right? Better safe than sorry. How the hell am I supposed to make this sort of decision anyway? I can just see how this goes down hill: __**Yeah Hokage-sama I can explain those condoms! I...didn't know they were in there! The enemy must have planted them so I didn't know!**__ That'll go down just as smoothly as a box of lead would._

Lost in thought, as she has been prone to do as of late, she was grabbed and dragged into a back alley. Ready to attack she was stopped by an eagle mask and Anbu uniform.

"Tomi! What the hell are you doing?" When they were far enough he turned back to face her.

"Tomorrow is when we're leaving. I need to know what you told them to let you stay."

_Figures there was something different about him. He's all business now._

"I told them that I had been stranded from my family during a ninja attack and that I didn't know where else I could go. They took me in after that and I think dropped most of their suspicions about me." Tomi nodded once and brought out a sketched map of the village.

"This is where the Daimyo lives, I ran into an Akatsuki member not too long ago and decided not to engage him." At the mention of Deidara, Tenten tensed up. Tomi noticed immediately and probably frowned behind the mask. "I don't want you to do anything rash, so tomorrow in the mid-afternoon I'll come to the mansion--"

A bird fluttered in the corner of her vision and Tenten turned to regard it. It was small and tan, it's eyes were black but something was wrong with it-- "Are you listening?" Tenten snapped back to attention.

"Sorry, so you're going to disguise yourself as an old man, claim to be my lost grandfather then whisk me away? Are you going to show me the disguise?" Tomi nodded and made the hand signs for a transformation jutsu."

"Remember every detail Tenten, if something is off when I get you don't leave with me. Assume it's an enemy ninja and ready yourself for an attack."

_Even his voice is old, guess you got to be good at disguising everything when you're on dangerous spying missions._

She remembered every detail down to the dirty clothes and the grey almost white roots.

"You got it?"

"Yeah. What do I do until then?" Tomi turned and started to walk away, his voice was carried by the enclosed space.

"Act normal. It's not like you were planning anything rash were you?" At this Tenten was glad his back was turned. She was blushing and it wasn't helping that Deidara was fresh in her mind.

"No I was just going shopping." One look up told her many things: Tomi wasn't there and certainly wasn't listening. So her excuse was lost to him in the alley way. The bird was gone from the ledge and Tenten tried to recall if she heard the flapping of wings. She had not.

--

Instead of getting anything at the pharmacy Tenten headed out to some visitor sights. After the fourth statue honoring the current Daimyo Tenten labeling everything beyond that as useless. She didn't care for the tiptoing, underlying insults that politics were so popular with. She is a kunoichi suited and booted to do what she needed to in the name of duty.

Respecting Tsunade-sama for obvious reasons and she just didn't play the political game. Her walk back to the mansion was filled with the noticeable absence of her lovable teammates. She was missing the dynamic duo, hell even missing the ice cube!

The only comfort was that she'd be back in Konoha and see them soon. The rest of the day she'd spend with Kagino and relish the memories, and a temporary suspension of her life's duty.

--

Deidara was anxious and there was nothing else to be said for it. All of this lead down to a very important discovery: Bored did not suit him. Multiple times he used a clay bird to find some clue to the Daimyo's decision but only ended up with meaningless things.

Comments about the weather, clothes and nosey neighbors filtered over the microphone in the bird. One comment though caught his attention pausing the bird, Deidara listened in.

"...comes out of nowhere and suddenly Kagino-sama wants to marry her!"

"She is pretty but I don't think she's that attractive." Deidara zoomed the scope in and found two old biddies talking in front of a fruit stand. He was going to pass over the conversation, deem it as nothing but the next sentence stopped him easily.

"I know! I just hope it's just a rumor that Kagino-sama is going to propose to that Tenten girl!" The air left him in a second and something fierce and possessive had him losing his temper. Something he refused to look to closely at in hopes of not understanding it's origins. The headset was yanked off and hand signs were formed.

"Katsu!" The bird exploded the top of the stand, smashing the ripened fruit beneath it. Deidara didn't bother relishing the art of it but scoped out Tenten's chakra. She had suppressed it, hadn't used it in a while but Deidara homed in as if he had known where she was the entire time.

He sent the second bird after her, a spare microphone inserted in its' back. If being Sasori's partner taught him anything it was that you always had to bring a spare. This had been only a single painful lesson. Another one was that he should always bring a lot more clay. Losing both arms had taught him something along the way.

In his scope he found Tenten standing outside of a pharmacy looking quite hesitant. He turned away to see how far away his bird was and found her gone the second he returned his gaze. A bit of searching and he found her again but this time she wasn't alone.

He'd seen enough Anbu in his life to know that the eagle masked man was from Konoha. This led to some serious questions but Deidara would put money on a bet that said she was from Konoha. His bird landed on a ledge above their heads.

"...tomorrow in the mid-afternoon I'll come to the mansion and retrieve you. Are you listening?" The Anbu masked was familiar and Deidara shifted. He had been caught on the roof of the Daimyo's office earlier and for a brief moment he thought he would have to fight the eagle Anbu. Turns out the man backed down first then vanished.

"Sorry, so you're going to disguise yourself as an old man, claim to be my lost grandfather then whisk me away? Are you going to show me the disguise?"

"Remember every detail Tenten, if something is off when I get you don't leave with me. Assume it's an enemy ninja and ready yourself for an attack." Deidara clicked the shutter several times knowing that this information would come in handy soon. Every detail had to be exact because Tenten would be looking for flaws. He had no idea what he was planning but something big was forming and he was just inspired.

Deidara later on relaxed in his hotel room, giving an accurate meaning to the words sit and wait. He performed the transformation until it was flawless and found his work was completely done. Last time he was given first move and this time...Deidara was tempted to see how she'd counter.

Seduction, as all should know, is a double edged sword. Too bad that Tenten is balanced on the tip.

--

The sun rose as any other but Tenten hadn't slept very well. She had tossed and turned, her dreams invaded by a man she shouldn't have been even thinking of. She rose and showered, slipping into the bathroom as if she owned it. Her travel clothes had been cleaned, sowed and returned to her after she had gotten here.

Currently they were in one of the dressers along with some of the borrowed kimonos she wore. Her mind soon caught up with her body and she became aware of her surroundings. Staying here had been pleasant for her, there were so many people that you could never feel alone.

Breakfast was served around a formal table but on several occasions Kagino and her had snuck away to eat on the porch. Those were the times when she had to tread lightly, he would question her about her parents, village and anything else that came to mind.

_Speaking of which..he was acting strangely last night and I can't remember him blushing before. Why would he be nervous around me now?_

"Tenten deary, time to get dressed!" Ritualistically Tenten followed her newly acquired schedule. Which would diminish the minute she wasn't surrounded by so many servants. She liked the attention but after a while it just wasn't so exciting.

_Back to that again? Oh well...here I come day!_

With mental arms wide open, Tenten smiled when she didn't feel like it and spoke when she'd rather sigh.

_Yep...this isn't my cup of tea..that's for sure._

--

Covers were kicked off and the sun tried but failed to breach the closed blinds. A groan escaped parted lips and Deidara did not want to leave the bed. His sleep had come to him with a handful of doubts thrown in.

Kunoichi were dangerous in their own right. Many would do anything to ensure the safety of their village...even sleep with their enemies. Deidara had reason to believe that Tenten was not only from Konoha but her mission was to bed him and then kill him.

It had happened before, unaware men having sex with women who would take an opening to stab them through their hearts. That was what the doubt was saying. She was here to kill him and he just hadn't figured it out yet. But there was another part of his mind which didn't believe a damn word.

Both times her expressions hid nothing from her, whether she was against a wall or in a bed there wasn't anything her face hid from him. But was it true? Was she hiding her true intentions from him? Was there something ulterior going on here?

_One way to find out...an easy way at that._

He was going to do some actual work, the time for pleasure was done with. Tenten was going to answer his questions or find out how terrifying Akatsuki members can be.

--

"Do you like it here Tenten-san?" The day was turning out quite clear and active. Birds picked at worms, bees flew around flowers and even the horses were calm. She was glad to have agreed to this walk with Kagino. They crossed green grass to sit underneath a weeping willow, it's long branches hiding them from the sun and others.

"It's a friendly place, so much so that I feel welcomed here. It's really a great place to settle down." Tenten wanted to hit herself in the head for sounding so cheesy. Kagino got up to brush aside some of the branches and Tenten could see out and into the distance at the kitchen windows with it's occupants inside. Kagino pushed aside the branches and they clung together causing a break in the enclosure.

"I'm glad that you said that. All of it is true but this place is only as happy as it's residents. Tenten I'm so glad that you're here right now and there is something important I must ask of you." Kagino dropped to the ground his average eyes dead serious. For a minute Tenten didn't know what the hell was going on when he took her hands in his.

"Kagino-san what on earth..?" He silenced her and inhaled deeply.

"Tenten I must ask this of you for fear I'll never have the courage again. Will you--"

(BOOM!)

Both jumped at the loud explosion and the fire that came pouring from the shattered windows.

"Oh my god! Tenten it's coming from the kitchen!" Kagino was running towards the burning building and Tenten was right on his heels. A maid came running out and gripped Tenten's arm forcing her to turn back around.

"What's going on!" The maid looked extremely flustered as she continued into the opposite building.

"Your grandfather is here Tenten-san, he says it's urgent that you leave now."

_Does she mean Tomi? Why do we have to leave now? It's only eleven o'clock. Has something horrible happened?_

Unknown panic washed over her as she half-ran to the foyer. There near the entrance was her 'grandfather.' Nothing seemed out of place: Silver-grey roots, dirty clothes and the numerous amount of wrinkles on his sagging face.

"Tenten we have to leave and these kind people already packed up her clothes for me. You ready?" Tenten didn't have a reason to doubt that this wasn't Tomi. Everything was exact but something still didn't bode well for her.

"But what about Kagino?" The disguised Tomi scrunched his face and took her wrist in a decided grip. One tug, one step and they were out the door heading for the forest. The smell of burning wood and the sound of screams reached her ears but she could not turn back.

Briefly she wondered if this was what civilians felt, the helpless worry of what-ifs and oh-nos. The buildings were becoming scarcer and the tree line becoming more apparent.

"Tomi has something gone wrong?" He was silent only hurrying her along closer to their escape from whatever he was running from. "Tomi tell me! I have the right to know. I left Kagino back there and he could be seriously hurt!"

"He'll be fine." The tone was clipped, brusque and it left her questioning. They were in the trees but he still didn't slow down not one bit. Something was definitely wrong here. She yanked on her wrist but he refused to let it go.

"Let me GO Tomi! If there is a danger we have to face it." From behind she could see him shake his head.

"The Akatsuki member is looking for a fight and we don't want to be there when he finds one." At the mention of Deidara she easily matched his pace.

"Why didn't you say so then? Never mind just..what do we do if he comes after us?" There was a silence that filled the spaces between trees causing worry to rise.

"Then we'll do what we must to survive." And that was the end of that.

--

Deeper into the forest and disconnected from Tomi's grasp Tenten found her nervousness gone. Replaced with a sense that they were completely lost. Had they fled so fast that they didn't know which way was Konoha? Suddenly Tomi gripped her wrist and before she could question him she was eating his fist.

Stumbling back and rubbing her jaw Tenten readied herself to reprimand him only to find her back to the nearest tree. He had dropped the disguise but it was only then that Tenten noticed the difference in their eyes. This wasn't Tomi..his body pinned her to the tree knocking the very air from her lungs at the impact.

"Get off of me right now!" The man behind the plastic mask chuckled.

"It was too easy to get you away you know! I saw you talking to that Anbu yesterday and just knew you had found our location." Tenten jerked her head away from as the jutsu dispelled.

"You're--"

"That's right. Your Anbu friend figured I wasn't worth finishing off so he left me there to die. But not before clawing out my left eye and one of my ears." Indeed, stitches held together the skin on the left side of his face, where his features were removed. "I'm going to make that bastard pay but first I'll take my anger out on you."

A kunai was pulled from the pouch at his hip and she swung it upwards aiming for his neck. He moved to stop her and she changed direction, pushing the kunai through his shoulder instead. He elbowed her in the face slamming the back of her head into the trunk. Her vision spun but there was no way in hell she was passing out now.

"Stop it bastard! Don't fucking touch me!" At another time she'd worry about the effect Deidara's language was having on her. Now was not the best of times to become distracted. "Get off of me now!" He laughed again and it made her sick to the stomach. Before when she was pinned to the wall she had been helpless, not this time.

He was no Akatsuki member and she was not giving in, not to this asshole. She thrashed and kicked, fighting with everything she had. He was taller than her but not as tall as Deidara, stronger than her but not stronger than Deidara. This time she didn't stop herself from comparing him to the unpredictable blonde bombshell.

Her shirt ripped in the process but not all the way down and she wasn't going to let him get the idea of fixing that issue. He leaned forward to kiss her and she shook her head, diverting him. Searching a way to deter him she blurted out the thing she probably shouldn't have.

"I promised myself to someone else. You can't have me!" No she hadn't promised Deidara her body but there was no way she could take it back now. He pulled away and that black iris watched her, finally he spoke.

"Well that's too bad but after I'm done using you, he can have whatever remains." His lips descended and Tenten turned her head clenching her eyes shut when she felt them on her neck.

"No! GET OFF!" Her eyes opened and there was nothing that could have prepared her for her own reactions. Breath left her, her heart raced, her body responded in the most primal of ways. Blonde hair, blue eyes and decorated cloak with a black on red design. Those blue eyes drew her in and the all mighty rage turned his eyes into storm clouds. Breath came to her and she felt winded, suspended in the air and whispering one word that could write a novel of emotions.

_"Deidara."_

The man stopped and pulled away looking at her face before getting pissed off.

"Where the fuck are you looking bitch?" Then he too turned and immediately recognized a stronger opponent. Tenten didn't know why relief was filling her body when there were two evils currently in her company.

_I don't think there is a lesser evil between two men who both want to rape me. __**Remember...you said YES.**__ Fine one who wants to rape me and another who forcibly seduced me. My bad._

"Hey! I'd leave if I were you or else my men will kill you." That must have been the key word because six men jumped down from the trees and behind Deidara. The S-class missing nin didn't falter, his gaze was fixed on her and Tenten had never been more self-conscious. Not even during a side-by-side match with the Hokage's second apprentice Sakura.

His hands were shaking as he dug into his pouch and the men laughed at that.

"Look he's so scared he can't keep his hands steady." Raucous laughter filled the area but Tenten pushed against the stupid man.

_No, he's shaking from rage. I got to get the fuck out of here. I don't know what the hell he's going to do but I'm not waiting around to see._

She got the man further away from her but not enough to escape with. The laughter increased at her predicament but she was to busy concentrating. She called her chakra to her hands and with enough force made him stumble back from the blow. Before she could get far his hand gripped her wrist holding her in place.

"Where you going girl I'm not--"

(BOOM!)

His head exploded in a grisly shower of blood, brains and bones. There was a silence as the body hit the floor. Quickly she wiped pieces of brain matter from her cheek knowing she'd puke if she didn't. Every eye was trained on Deidara as two butterflies flew from the mouths on his palms.

"Kill him!" It didn't matter. Deidara had never looked away from her and already the bombs blew apart individual men until there was nothing but discarded remains. Unlike Deidara, she was facing the mayhem, intestines and body parts splattered the surrounding grass, the crimson blood so bright against the green. Neither moved as the rage was still there and he was still shaking.

_Funny...I was expecting my legs to give out about now. Where is Tomi? Is he hurt, injured could he possibly have been killed? Damn it! He was suppose to protect me..now I'm on my own with no one to help me but myself._

She glared at the man before her and gathered her courage amongst the dead. She had spoken too familiar with him, spoken like a lover would in the bedroom. But this was not a bedroom and he was not her lover. Whatever had happened it couldn't be helped and she couldn't risk her safety. Not for him..not for pleasure or a one night stand. She was stopping this right here, there'll be no repeat and she couldn't afford to lose.

"Akatsuki." Her one word brought her a straightened spine and dangerously blue eyes. It was spoken so coldly and she had the ice cube to thank for teaching her the tone.

"Kunoichi." One word expressed his disgust with everything. She was proud of what she was but he spat the title out as if it carried a horrible taste. His hate filled that word up and Tenten knew such overwhelming chakra couldn't be won against. Not alone and she was certainly alone on this one.

He lunged at her and the time for regrets was over with. No weapon was in his hand but she ducked the punch he threw. She flipped over one corpse and blocked a kick that, with enough chakra, could take off her head. Seeing an opening she thrust the kunai aiming, for what it was worth, at his neck.

Before contact though a punch was delivered to her stomach and she doubled over. Warm blood left her lips and she bit her tongue hard as his knee hit her face. The loud crack and tundering pain made it abundantly clear that her nose had been crushed beneath the attack. She flew back, her body bouncing twice until she regained her footing.

Sliding back she evaluated any options, blood filled her mouth and covered her chin and throat. She spat it out in favor of breathing through her mouth. Just then the bushes parted and dread pushed away logic.

"Tenten-san are you all right?" Kagino and eight foot soldiers broke through, one burly guard held Kagino back. Three stepped forward and Deidara's hands reached once more into his opened pouch. They were dead men now but she still tried.

"Run!" The first three exploded causing the others to step back. Tenten leapt towards her enemy. There was no time for rationality, no time to say to one's self...'Hey you know this could probably kill me.'Four more exploded and Kagino was left in utter shock.

Her hands closed around his blocking off the entrance to his bombs and keeping him from making the signs. She crossed her arms forcing him to do the same. All her chakra was in this but she still couldn't hold him for long.

"Run Kagino! Run now!" Deidara slammed backwards and she almost let him go. Kagino stumbled to his feet dumbly before turning tail and running. The mouths on his palms tore into her hands and in retaliation she bit his shoulder harshly.

There had been a bit of insanity in his expression and Tenten wondered if that's what Akatsuki did to a person. It'll take you in with the promise of power then shred you up leaving but tattered remains of what you were. He used her grip to break free and she barely dodged the elbow aimed at her face.

She leapt away from him but was still grazed by his well placed kick. Back met tree in one harsh blow and as she clenched her fists hot blood could be felt there. He glared at her and if she was a lesser person she would have withered under that look.

"I should have known. First me, then the rich boy, suddenly you and an Anbu member. I didn't think you'd get around so fast Kunoichi." There he went again with that hate filled word. Confusion filtered onto her face and his glare intensified.

_What the hell is he talking about?_

"Here I thought you had no ulterior motives but it seems I was wrong. You played the innocent role nicely I almost mistook you for a virgin, yeah." Her cheeks wanted to heat up but his words weren't fit for that kind of reaction.

"What?...What the hell are you talking about!" Seconds passed and he was there choking her, bringing her up to eye level and Tenten felt like she was dying.

"Don't play dumb with me! It's no wonder you let me do those things to you. Any reaction could be feigned I feel stupid just now realizing it. You're too weak to match me in a battle so you tried another way." He was choking her harder but something told her to be conscious for this one. Her nails dug into his wrist but he wouldn't budge.

"I don't...understand...you're not making...any.." He slammed her head on the back of the tree and released her. Weakly she slid to the base and watched him walk away.

"I should've known you were letting me take you to bed just so you could kill me, yeah. Using your body in order to find a weak spot." At this he gave her a disgusted look and passing out was the furthest thing from her mind. "That little trick isn't going to work on me. I'm not falling for something from a whore kunoichi, yeah."

"Whore?" The word seemed foreign on her tongue and it turned her insides to stone. Thousands of thoughts whirled within her mind and she could only grasp at several. He had called her a whore, told her she was weak but most importantly he seriously thought she'd demean herself in order to win a fight.

That hurt her deep down, it cut her open and mental guts spilled out. She wasn't strong compared to Sakura or Hinata. She had no bloodline, she wasn't an Uchiha..wasn't a Hyuga...wasn't a fucking Yamanaka. She didn't have special family jutsus...didn't have a fairly powerful teacher. She didn't have the extraordinary looks of other kunoichi. Didn't have the backing of a Hokage...or a prestigious family...or even a last name to call her own.

She _wasn't_ a fucking prodigy and _wasn't_ looked on as anything more than that girl. She _wasn't_ fucking weak or whiny..she trained constantly, fought against those who opposed Konoha. She was _overlooked, under-minded, cast out, looked down on, pitied _but she was **strong** in her own fucking right. And this bastard..this fucking Akatsuki member, dare call her a **whore**!

Anger reared it's ugly head, an anger she had tried for years and years to dissipate. Anger at how useless her jutsu sometimes was. Anger at how some of the younger Chunin were far more valued then her. Anger at the lack of attention Neji had for her...she needed, craved his attentions. Years and years of mounted frustration broke apart her barriers and restraint was the furthest_ fucking_ thing from her mind.

She lashed out, ducked beneath his arm and tackled his ass to the ground. Two scythes pinned his legs down as she slammed them into the ground as well as two sais that kept his arms grounded. She wasn't even thinking rationally as one hand closed around his neck and the other punched.

Again and again her arm shot back only to surge forward to strike his welting cheek. She zeroed in on his face but everything else was shit.

"I'm not a fucking whore! You were the one to come after me! I never even been with a man before! I'm not weak asshole, even if I was I'd fight to get stronger! I'd NEVER lower my standards to succeed." Her punches continued and the hand choking him was alternating between ripping his shirt and scratching his shoulder.

There was a blank on her thoughts and Tenten wondered if this was what he had felt. That overwhelming urge to just fight, tear it all out causing her to continue.

"You don't even know what it's like to be just-a-little good. You don't what it's like to be fucking over looked or under-minded. Pretty but never fucking beautiful. Goddamn you!!" Her voice was cracking, her vision was blurring and idly she wondered why that was. Why was he laying there and taking this? Why didn't he try to stop her?

She stopped her fist just as it reared back and noticed his expression. Those blank features divulged nothing of his thoughts and it gave her a painful reminder of Neji. Had he held that facial expression the entire time? Looking so goddamned unconcerned with her episode?

She slammed her fist into the dirt right next to his face. Blood was on the ground, his face and coming up from his cheek. The throbbing of her bloodied fist couldn't bring her back to her senses. She leaned closer, her tears and blood dripping onto his face mingling with his blood.

"He's got that same fucking expression, always wears it just like you are now." Her hand was squeezing his throat and she could only imagine how wild her appearance was at the moment. "I'm sick of looking at your impassive face." A smile spread his lips and it only pissed her off more. "What are you laughing at?"

"You...I've said those words before but I've never seen anyone breakdown quite like you. There's something wild, untamed and positively intriguing when you're angered so much. That and I don't think I've met anyone who has ever looked so beaten up but still insanely attractive, yeah."

Some life moved his facial features wiping away any traces of that unnameable rage. Spent beyond belief, both physically and mentally, Tenten moved her hands to his shoulder and dropped her head on his torso.

"Why am I attracted to some crazy guy?" Deidara lifted his right hand the sai rocked out of it's tight spot. Tenten didn't bother reacting when he reached across her back and pulled out her second sai. A red print in the shape of her hand was around his neck and bleeding scratches were up and down his shoulder.

"I'm not just any crazy guy love...I'm an Akatsuki member, yeah." Her fingers curled in his shirt as one of his arms held her to him when he sat up. Her face was buried in his chest but it didn't take a genius to figure out what he was doing. When his ankle bonds were gone Tenten could feel him laying her on her back.

He pulled away, hovering over her and just examining every detail. She didn't feel the need for anything as her wounds took her concentration away. Having a crushed nose was no fun at all..unless of course you were some masochist but that's beside the point.

A gentle hand smoothed out the skin on one cheek, close but not enough to hurt her nose. Her hand was lifted, his eyes taking in the torn knuckles. Finally fed up with all the touching Tenten lifted her hand, brushing the unhurt side of his cheek.

"Your nose is broken and your knuckles have a good chance of getting infected. You should be more careful you know, yeah." She gave a half-assed shrug from her position, tired with the world.

"I lost control but I wasn't the only one. You shouldn't assume such brash things and then charge headlong into everything." He tensed momentarily his blue eyes the calm sky again, a finger traced her lips wiping the blood away.

"I'm sorry." Another half-assed shrug was given before a ragged sigh passed her lips.

"Happens..this is the shinobi life." He was silent bringing his lips to hers and brushing them in apology. She didn't respond but neither did she pull away, there was nothing she wanted but to sleep. His far more honed senses told him what was coming.

"Your Anbu..friend is coming closer, yeah."

"...What will you do?" Deidara looked down at her...she was worse for wear and he knew it would be simple business to just take her with him.

"We'll meet again?" He made it sound like a question making Tenten half cough and half laugh.

"You'd hunt me down...remember? What choice left is there?" Feeling the chakra coming closer, he brushed his lips across hers closing them until the next time they met.

"I meant what I said yeah." Her eyes closed as the warmth of his body vanished. In the distance she could hear someone yelling her name but she wasn't quite sure, rest was more important.

--

READ AND REVIEW! I need info plus I'm curious as to see what kind of other crack pairings you guys like. Type it in a review..I'm working on some cracky stories and hopefully you'll end up liking them!! I'm out!


	12. Nonsensical Dreams

All right finally out! WOOT! Anyway that reference I used in chapter eleven. Tenten says to Deidara "I'm sick of looking at your impassive face." I put that in there wondering if anyone noticed who said it to whom. In the anime (maybe even the manga) Deidara says those same words to Gaara, see if you can find it. Anyway it took me a while to get my ass in gear but I'm back! Enjoy, have fun, next stop chapter whatever for 'I thought I knew you!' Oh and thank you for the lovely reviews, certainly brightens my day!

* * *

Deidara jumped from tree to tree, his pace grueling to any other. His body instinctively was alerted to his surroundings but his mind wandered.

_**"You don't know what it's like!"**_

She had accused him with ferocity, with conviction in her voice and eyes. It was insane to be more attracted to a woman after she verbally rips you a new one. But he was and it had turned him on to see her like that.

To watch as she built herself up, crumbled right before his eyes and then falling into sleep. It was exhilarating to watch her, in the way that he watched one of his creations blow a tower up. Watching it be consumed by flames and covered in smoke.

She was something different, something tangible and it just made her all the more desirable. He wanted to make her lose control like that, he wanted to see her scream and punch his chest and plain outright tell him he just doesn't know.

He learned something important from that encounter: She could match him. When he accused her she retaliated. When he pushed her she pushed back. When subjected to his fury induced tempers she was calm in the face of his chaos. But most importantly she matched him, fire to fire. Toe to toe, she wouldn't bulk under his obvious strength.

She wouldn't give in even if it was the only route to safety. It made him want her all the more, it made him wonder what she'd be like in bed. Pleasing images of Tenten being both dominant and submissive flooded his mind.

He had also learned that he could hardly control himself when it comes to her. His temper was undoubtable volatile just look at what he almost done! He blew up Kagino's kitchen, followed Tenten deep into the woods. Killed fourteen men, more than likely fifteen if that guard wasn't treated.

He hit her! How much of an idiot could he be? It should of been loud and clear that she wasn't enjoying the predicament she was in.

_**"No! GET OFF!"**_

That should have made it obvious but it hadn't registered. Her voice after that did. The gasp of his name ghosting across her lips stopped him from blowing both of them up right then and there.

"Deidara-sempai! I found you Tobi is a good boy who finished his mission!" Pulled from his musings Deidara only sped up hoping (but not really) that his partner would catch up.

"Shut up Tobi I don't care, yeah." The masked man was undeterred as he caught up and tossed a black bag at him.

"Tobi brought sempai a present!" Deidara cocked a brow before unzipping the bag. He was half expecting dirt or rocks or something as unimportant. what he hadn't expected was the large glob of clay that was in there. "Tobi had some free time so he went shopping!"

Deidara opted for ignoring him and reveled in the feel of his element in his hands.

"Tobi, at least your not completely stupid." Tobi waved gaily before a bird flew straight into his mask.

"GAAHHH! Sempai help me!" Deidara leapt on ahead taking his words back the minute they were out.

"Come on, yeah!" He didn't wait for him to catch up, putting enough distance between him and his wonderful distraction in the form of a woman.

--

Upon waking there was an absence of pain that she knew was supposed to be there. In it's place though was a definite numbness, something she wasn't aware of before blacking out.

The sound of running water allowed her to, in the minimum, open her eyes. The roof was bland and nondescript, which put her in any sort of place. Finally the sound stopped and a few minutes later a door opened up.

She heard footsteps and didn't have time to decide whether to feign sleep or not.

"Are you hungry Tenten?" Said kunoichi tried to sit up but found herself unable to. Her arms felt like jelly and that didn't seem right at all.

"Yeah I am." There was the sounds of clinking items before warm arms set leaned her against his chest. "Tomi what happened?" A soup bowl appeared and Tenten grudgingly allowed him to feed her. There was a pause before he muttered softly.

"I'm sorry." Tenten didn't understand what he was talking about but she wasn't going to push the issue. "I should have killed that bastard when I had the chance." Swallowing another spoonful of the soup Tenten figured she might as well ask.

"Who the man who tried to kill me or the man that tried to kill me?" From behind she can feel Tomi tense up but didn't care. She had all the reason to be bitchy. She was practically thrown to the wolves and certainly found it a little more than unpleasant. "Where were you Tomi?"

She couldn't see his face but she was sure he wasn't wearing his mask.

"I had some things to take care of that took longer than necessary. By the time I got away you were all ready gone, I had no choice but to follow." Tenten silenced him with a bite to the hand that was SUPPOSE to be feeding her. "Ouch sorry about that. I'm sure you know the story better than I do."

Without words Tenten understood and immediately dropped the issue. He obviously had been with some important person with important information he couldn't divulge.

_That's fine it's not like I want everyone to know about Deidara and me. That sounds so bad! Since when was it ever Deidara and me? Sounds like some cheesy soap opera that you have to watch after dark._

Two pills were put in front of her face stopping her inner rant perfectly.

"Take these and then we'll leave. After a few more hours of running we'll be back in Konoha." Without another word Tenten obeyed and was set down immobilized and stuck listening to Tomi pack up.

Her eyes started closing and she was only vaguely aware of being set onto Tomi's back. Bandages stretched across her arms and even covered her hands.

_Why didn't I notice?_

"How hurt am I?"

"Rest Tenten, when you wake you'll know." Cloudy was her drug induced mind as she relaxed against his armor clad back. Through a mist she saw the receptionist wave and when the buildings and trees blurred together, she slept.

--

_How stupid can I be? I should have killed that rogue ninja instead of just taking his eye. I shouldn't have let him listen in on the conversation too. Damn it! I didn't think he'd be stupid enough to try anything._

Tenten shifted on his back, her weight reminding him that there were more important things to take care of. His veins pumped with the soldier pills that were circulating, adding energy where he didn't have any. From over his shoulder he heard a soft mewl knowing that it was probably voiced from pain.

He should have been there but the chance of meeting up with a Konoha informant was to opportune. The information must be delivered to the hokage and Tenten to the hospital. Tenten mewled once more and Tomi sped up. He was a blur amongst falling leaves as the sun began to set.

In his gut he felt this could end so completely off track then what was supposed to happen. It pushed all doubts to mind with every contraction of muscle, until the only thing that mattered was the weight on his back and the opened gates before him. He passed through, Izumo and Kotetsu graced him with worried expressions.

"Are you feeling--?" Tomi's head swarmed and he felt the effects of running a four day trip in two and a half. He only managed to push Tenten in Kotetsu's arms before the exhaustion over came him. He thought he hit the ground but there was no way for him to know for sure.

--

There's a strange feeling that always comes with waking up in a foreign place. It's always almost like deja vu with a trace of panic thrown in. This was true for Tenten as she woke in crisp sheets and white washed walls.

Her actions were strained making any sudden movements harder. There were loads of bandages on her torso but there was an absence of pain.

_I wonder if I'm healed or just plain drugged._

She didn't know where she was but with a few deductions it didn't take much to figure out what she was in.

_What is it about hospital rooms that make it so obvious you're in a hospital? Could be the white walls, floors and ceilings. It's so boring and devoid of life...something I really don't want a reminder of._

She dreamt of blue eyes and blonde hair, the tell tale signs of dream Deidara leaving her as fast as molasses drips.

_He's an S-rank criminal and I can't stop thinking about him. He just tangles up my emotions and centers himself right in the middle of my world! I don't think I'll ever be free from him._

Out loud her only voiced complaint: "Dammit." A nurse walked in and was only mildly surprised to see this patient watching her.

"Glad to see you awake Miss Tenten. How are you feeling?" The question was followed by a rolling of shoulders.

"I feel great, a little sore but nothing I can't handle." The nurse scribbled on her chart and Tenten sat up. One thing was bothering her and so she voice it. "where are my teammates? Why aren't they here?" The nurse paused and chewed on the tip of her pen. The nervous habit screamed out at Tenten.

"I don't know, nobody has come to check up on you. I'm sure though there is a good reason for it." She gave a nervous laugh and Tenten felt hurt. Where was that boiling rage that she felt when fighting Deidara? She didn't know but she really rather preferred it.

The nurse noticed her expression and quickly tried to remedy the situation. "But your other teammate he's here in the hospital! I'm sure you'd like to visit him, he can't go anywhere thanks to some torn muscles." Tenten stood fully intending to go and see Tomi when the nurse faltered.

"Show me the way to him."

"Allow me to get a wheel chair." Tenten shook her head.

"I'm not crippled, just take me there." With great reluctance the nurse helped Tenten out the door. They were making there way down another hallway at the slowest pace ever.

'Why can't I walk any faster? What is this strain on my body? How badly was I hurt?'

Enough with her inner rant she voiced what she wanted to know. What Tomi hadn't wanted her to know.

"How badly was I injured?"

"Broken bones, internal bleeding...you lost a lot of blood and will be sore for a couple days. Tsunade-sama herself healed you so you should be all healed up." The nurse stopped in front of a door and gestured towards it. "I'm going to leave you here if you need an escort back..just use the call button."

Tenten used the wall for support and watched the nurse disappear around the corner. When she was alone in the white hall she twisted the knob and entered. The afternoon sun invaded the room entirely and Tenten was struck by how exhausted Tomi must have been to not wake up.

He was in standard issue hospital garb but his mask was still in place. It must have been some sort of request to not show Anbu members faces when they were out cold. Tenten dragged a chair closer to the bed before sitting down and inspecting him.

There wasn't an inch of bandages on him meaning all his injuries were internal.

_Torn muscles huh? I wonder how fast he got us back to Konoha? A four day trip in what three days? Two days?_

"That was stupid Tomi, now you're stuck in here with me and the only thing to look forward to is a clean bill of health. The hospital thinks we're already six feet in the grave and so they skimp out on actual food." There was silence in the room as Tomi slept on. Her voice carried her complaint to the wall and back, stuck right along with them.

"Hospitals always have that weird smell around them. The nursing staff tries to coddle you at every turn and there's just nothing to do but rot away in a bed. I hate hospitals."

"I hate hospitals too." Tenten smirked and laid her tired head down on the mattress. Tomi shifted a little to give her more room.

"I didn't expect to wake up in the hospital. You should stop surprising me you know." Tomi laughed a bit at that and Tenten assumed he had a nice smile with it.

"Are you feeling well?" She nodded against the mattress and quiet settled over them. A quiet that Tenten wanted to be filled with answers.

"Why did it take you so long to get to me back there? How long did it take you to get here?" She lifted her head up and waited patiently, watching him as he thinks. "Don't talk your way out of this either. I want the truth."

There was another shift and Tenten leaned back in order for Tomi to sit up. In the bright atmosphere, with the eagle mask on, Tenten couldn't imagine pining a face to him. He turned to her, carefully blank eyes and muffled voice.

"I'm sorry. This shouldn't have gone so..."

"Shitty?"

"Yes, I was meeting an informant with top secret information. It went longer than I was expecting." There was another lull and Tenten knew he was stalling. "It took me two and a half days to get to Konoha." A low whistle formed in Tenten's mouth.

_No wonder his muscles are all torn up, he's been running nonstop._

"So..top secret information concerning Akatsuki or Sasuke Uchiha?" There was a visible stiffening of his shoulders and Tenten knew she hit pretty damn close.

"I found you amongst blown apart bodies, who did this to you?" Tenten stiffened and both understood that these were the issues they would be skirting.

"Is Kagino all right? He showed up and ran away." Tomi nodded, his eagle mask all the while regarding the change in subject.

"He's fine, one of his guards lived as well. The man's arm was lost in the explosion and his memory can only extend to the point of watching his men die." Tenten felt a twinge of guilt but knew it was misplaced. She wasn't the one to kill those men and she was lucky enough to save Kagino's life.

"Akatsuki's getting closer to their goal? Or was Sasuke spotted in some random place on the map?" He did the Tomi gesture but Tenten knew that one of her questions was true. "If it is Sasuke don't you think his teammates deserve to know?"

Tomi stretched the muscles in his shoulders before pulling his pouch from the night stand.

"I'm a bit thirsty and water isn't going to cut it. I think there's a vending machine on the second floor. Do you mind getting a soda for me?" He held out some coins and Tenten's eyebrows turned down. "When you come back we'll discuss this, okay?"

"You will tell me the information that you would have left me to die for." Tomi was silent and Tenten snatched the coins from his hand. Reluctantly she left without a backwards glance and made her way to the elevator, moving as fast as her muscles allowed.

_The information has to concern either Akatsuki or Sasuke. Those are the hot topics going around at this point in time. I don't know if he's going to answer me but at least he sounded sorry._

She remembered another time when a man had said sorry to her..but how much faith could she put in an Akatsuki member? The elevator opened and she stepped in pushing the number two button. With a faint lurch the elevator moved up and it wasn't long before the doors were opening again.

_Well time for mission: find the soda machine, this is going to be fun._

--

As soon as the door closed behind Tenten his three visitors made an appearance. The two were his teammates, decked out in Anbu gear complete with animal masks. Ibiki stood at the foot of the bed, his scarred face twisted in a grimace.

"This must have been important information that you've got." Tomi nodded from the bed but didn't bother replying. "Well, speak up we don't have all day." His two teammates agreed and Tomi could feel Tenten's chakra going up a floor.

"The information I discovered concerns Sasuke Uchiha. He was spotted at the edge of rain country with three others. Juugo, Suigetsu and a woman named Karin. The informant believes that Sasuke's motives have shifted but not in where his new interest lies."

Ibiki scratched his scarred chin, a slight tilt of his lips the only sign that something amusing was going on in his head.

"Good enough, now get out, go home and rest. We need you in top shape before this scouting mission." The three visitors vanished out the window and Tomi got to his feet. Tenten would soon discover why he chose the second floor. Pulling out an index card, Tomi scribbled down some words before standing it up against his pillow.

Then he too vanished and the room that saw him go, wouldn't be able to say a word.

--

"All right this is bullshit! First he tells me to go to the second floor and then some nurse tells me it's on the first? He better have been delusional when they brought him in or I'll be pissed." Tenten stormed down the halls, the strain in her muscles soothed by the anger in her head.

Tomi's door came to view and she flung it open ready to chuck the cream soda at his head. She froze instead, hand poised for the toss but never leaving her palm. The room was empty save for a piece of paper propped up by the pillow.

Tenten crossed the room and took the piece of paper between her fingers. On the front it read: Sorry. She flipped it over and didn't understand at first. The back read: Sasuke. Then a laugh left her and she just knew how right she was.

Bringing the paper with her, Tenten changed into her clothes and checked herself out of the hospital. They didn't give her a clean bill of health but she would rather sleep in her own bed at night.

She crossed the door to her apartment and locked it up, nice and tight. The soda was put into her fridge and Tenten noticed how bare it was getting. With a shrug of her shoulders she fell on top of her bed, too tired to strip. The index card was set on her night stand and Tenten drifted into sleep.

Her dreams were filled with nonsensical tales of romance and far away kingdoms. She never questioned why she was the princess...running away with the dark knight Deidara. She didn't question it at all...and maybe...maybe she should have.


	13. The Coming Storm

I'm so terribly sorry that this was not brought out sooner! Gah...I'm going to kick myself to get in gear!! It's been a long time and I promise I'll give you all something very good that tastes like lemons and limes. Along with this I'm going to post a whole bunch of other stories that for some reason I haven't got around to. I just haven't been feeling the plot for 'A Thousand Words' and so it rests undisturbed. I just have a jumbled mess in place of the redoing of it all! 'I Thought I Knew You' certainly needs some action and I'm having trouble incorporating it in. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS!!! God only knows how lost I would have been without reviews and my reviewers. Now let's get this show on the road!

* * *

The sheets lay crumbled on the bed, its occupant long since abandoning them in their miserable pile. The sound of footsteps was repeated over again as the owner of the room paced.

Navy colored clothing lay scattered in a mess as more pieces joined them. Deidara searched drawer after drawer looking for some clothing that didn't have the feel of Akatsuki clinging to it.

"Damn, why don't I ever buy something that isn't identical to everything else? Everything looks exactly the same. How boring! Tobi I'm going out for a while so don't do anything stupid like burn down this place!"

From some where in the distance there was a 'yes!' but beyond that Deidara ignored. Door closed quietly behind him and Tobi proceeded to eat the left over ice cream in the freezer.

_'Deidara-sempai is more irritable than usual. I wonder why?'_

The answer to that was yet unseen and Tobi dove into the chocolate delight without a care in the world. Deidara on the other hand was running through the trees heading off to the nearest place of civilization.

_'Why can't they make bases closer to population? The only thing that can attract attention is the weird occupants, random ninja raids and maybe the occasional attack-gone-wrong.'_

Deidara's eyebrows turned down and he hit himself lightly on the forehead.

_'Yeah...that's probably the reason why.'_

The sun was bright and sunny making Deidara feel even more pissy than usual.

_'But this is still too far to just go in for supplies!'_

No matter the reason he was running miles for a new outfit and no amount of bitching was going

to fix it. Heavily breathing, Deidara slumped his shoulders and let his mind wander as his legs did all the work. A thing he has been doing too often as of late.

_'I can't ever keep focused on anything! My thoughts have been sporadic and my mood reflects that. I can trace the source of it easily enough. It's because of HER. The dreams, the memories, the need to be back where she is!'_

"I can't take it anymore!" Deidara dropped, landing lightly on the trail and walking the rest of the way on foot. He entered the busy market without any trouble. He had too find a way to relieve himself of her no matter what or else...or else it could drive him to the edge.

This is why many hours later Deidara sat in a crowded, cigarette stinking, bar gritting his teeth at each ugly broad he saw. Each woman that walked in the door was either too wide, too tall, too bland, too something that Deidara didn't like.

He set his sake down and was readying to leave when in walked this busty red head with legs that were emphasized by the little black dress she wore. All eyes turned, some held jealousy while others held lust. Deidara waited for the reaction from downstairs but when none came he finished his drink and stood.

_'This is insane this woman is attractive and yet I feel nothing for her! What the hell is wrong with me! Am I that attracted to Tenten?' _

"Wait! By all means don't leave on my account." Deidara turned to find the hot red head leaning against the door way. "My name is Alexa and I was hoping to get you to take me home." The breath left him and the attraction he was questioning earlier came roaring to life.

_'At least I'm not losing my touch. Thank you hormones!'_

"Take you home huh? Well, my place is a ways out there and" Deidara made a motion to her stilettos. "you're not quite prepared for a hike." She giggled from plump lips and closed the distance in seconds.

"Actually my place isn't that far." Her hands pulled his shirt and bunched the fabric that matched her hair up. "And if my legs don't hold, I'm sure you're big and strong enough to carry me the rest of the way." Deidara's brain shut down as she began to lead the way away from the dirty bar.

Her hips swayed and drawn was he: hook, line and sinker. But there was something at the back of his mind. Something that had to do with Tenten and her inexperience. How she enjoyed his actions but was too shy to ask for them. How her face was so open and unguarded.

How he had watched her walk with casualness, not with this obvious seduction. It was then that he remembered how he accused her of using her body to try and kill him. He pushed the busty woman into a wall and pressed his body against her own.

"In a hurry are we? That's okay I don't mind, you're hot enough." Deidara leaned in until he heard her gasp.

"Expensive perfume you've got on. Of all the women in the bar you were by far the most attractive and I bet you were looking for someone, yeah." From his pocket he pulled out a blade and flashed it in her peripheral vision.

"Oh my god." Deidara slapped the flat of the knife against the back of her neck.

"Listen up. You came into that bar looking for someone so, sweet Alexa, how about you tell me everything you know, yeah." She shivered beneath him and it turned his sexual excitement into something darker. "Before you try and play innocent..I just want you to know...that I'm a dangerous man."

"All right, a few of the local thugs have a picture of criminals with big bounties on their heads. Since I'm their sexiest runner they chose me to lure you out." Deidara took one of his hands and tilted her chin up with it.

"How much did they pay you?" She shivered beneath him again and struggled harder. "Because" He stabbed the blade into her throat. "it wasn't enough, yeah. I don't like to be used." Her trachea caved in and blood gushed down his hand and arm.

He turned in the fading lights, all golden hair and dripping knife. Those who sought to get rich from his death stepped into the street. Grungy, bulky men, nothing more than beasts, drew their weapons. The smirk that curled those lips was a perfect image of hell on earth.

The first slash took out an artery, sending arterial spray onto another enemy of his. Ignorant men, who relied on threat more than action were they. Probably the reason he dropped every last one so quickly.

With a careless flick of his hand, most of the blood was flung off his knife. He was back running through the woods before their bodies drained completely. His mind was oddly calm even though he had just killed several human beings.

_'I'm either completely insane or just filled with cold practicality. But either way they deserved exactly what I gave them. That woman especially!'_

Deidara could feel the cold rage inside himself tighten his fists and lighten his feet. "How dare she try that shit with me, yeah! It wouldn't be that easy to trick me!" The camouflaged base came into view and Deidara was momentarily surprised at that.

_'I was thinking too hard to notice how fast I was going.'_

He slipped into the underground apartments and raised the shields behind him. Then a sudden question hit him, staggering him in his next step.

He had been thinking of Tenten when the red head entered the bar. Even as the woman came onto him Tenten was still at the back of his thoughts. So here was the doozy: Was he so attracted to Tenten that he couldn't imagine himself with anyone else?

"This would be the first time in a long time if that was true, yeah." Deidara opened the door to the kitchen intent on finding dinner. What he saw was familiar but no less strange. Tobi was at the stove cooking while wearing a frilly, blue apron.

He turned with a flourish, showing off the cooked seasoned beef and rice. "At least your apron isn't pink this time." Tobi dished out the food while he talked.

"Oh don't grumble so much Deidara-sempai! You wouldn't want wrinkles now would you?" Instead of replying, Deidara took off his shirt and put it into the sink to soak with soap. "Do you want any sake sempai?" After washing his hands Deidara took a seat.

"I've had enough to drink tonight." Without another word Tobi set the table placing a cup of water by Deidara's food. Deidara nodded his thanks, broke the chopsticks and began eating.

"Oh sempai, don't be gloomy I know you miss him!" Deidara started choking on rice. "We can go to Konoha and find out who he is. Then when he least expects it...kaboom!" Finally through with his coughing fit Deidara grabbed Tobi and shook him by the collar.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tobi gulped loud enough to be heard while holding his hands out harmlessly.

"That Konoha Anbu that got away from you." Deidara let him go to proceed in putting his dishes by the sink.

"What makes you think I care about one measly Anbu member, yeah?" He picked up his shirt and began washing out the soap and blood.

"Well, it's obvious that something or someone is bothering you. And besides," Deidara heard the door swing open. "imagine if we broke into Konoha's archives and could find any ninja we wanted." With that said Tobi was gone and Deidara was left to brace himself against the sink.

A most delicious thought was forming accompanied by equally delicious images that weakened his knees. All he knew was her name and that she had a tie with Konoha. If he and Tobi do this and she really was a ninja with her home address listed...

What would he do? An all too familiar smile curved those thin lips. What could he do if he found his all too tempting prize?

"Anything...I could do anything I wanted." Deidara left the kitchen, more devious than when he came in.

_'I could finally relieve myself of the ache for her.'_

He crossed the threshold of his bedroom discarding the shirt on the bathroom floor. Stretching,

he lay down on the bed picking his scope up along the way. After a moments contemplation he pulled out a small screen and began scanning through the pictures.

He deleted the few scenery pictures he had and came to one picture he couldn't delete. Lips parted, eyes half closed, a flash of blue lace and a wedge of thigh, he liked this picture best of all. Hands pressed to the wall, body language asking for what no modest woman would speak.

Tenten, at her moment of weakness as he had set her up and kissed her senseless. As he curled up to sleep, Tobi didn't seem so stupid, he wasn't so desperate and Tenten wasn't so unattainable.

_'A part of me wants to prepare her for this while another just wants to whisk her into bed in the dark of the night.'_

That night as he drifted off to sleep, many miles away Tenten shivered in her bed. The sun rose but went unnoticed in the little clearing that the artist was in. He kneaded clay covered fingers in the newly completed statue.

Upon waking he was struck by sudden inspiration and couldn't resist to create something new. In the morning light Deidara sat back and admired his creation.

"Hey Deidara-sempai why are you up so early?" Seconds passed and Tobi was flying through the trees, the explosion sending him there. Deidara lay crouched in defense until he saw Tobi run by with the bottom of his coat on fire.

"You idiot Tobi! Don't do that again, yeah." Sliding his kunai back into his pouch, Deidara smirked at the miniature Tenten that stood poised in front of him. He formed the seals that would bring his sculpture into animation as Tobi rolled on the ground.

The little figurine danced around until Deidara formed the last seal, jumping back as he did. It exploded in a green and blue shower of sparks reflecting in Deidara's eyes. The passion of his art brought a wicked grin to his lips which was soon focused on Tobi's writhing form.

"Pack your bag Tobi, we'll be going to Konoha soon yeah!"

"Okay sempai!" Deidara ignored him in his rush to go and pack himself. The anxiousness rose inside and he couldn't keep the endorphins rush to his legs at the thought of chasing down his prize.

_'Tenten, I'll be there soon and I hope you're ready for me. I can hardly wait myself.'_

---

The bed was soft, soft compared to the hard body on her own. The pillow was cool, cool compared to the warm golden hair tangled in her fingers. The sheet was calm, calm instead of the frantic kisses that brought her off the bed.

But not even the hot, frantic kisses compared when it came to the searing release within her. He let off her lips and azure eyes committed her orgasm to memory. In the midst of the wonderful feeling her mouth opened and her eyes shut tight.

"Deidara!"

Tenten sat up in bed so fast that her sheets refused to release her. With half a mind she freed her hand and turned her alarm clock off. Her heart was racing and once more sweat dampened her clothes and flesh. Hurriedly she searched the room hoping and fearing for a man she shouldn't want.

"This is getting ridiculous!" She pulled the blankets off and discarded her soaked clothes with similar ones in the corner of her room. Naked, she trudged to the shower and turned it on closing the door tight behind her.

She was a strung bow, a nervous wreak, a wanton thing ever since she woke that first night back in her own bed. Her fists clenched tightly and she resisted instinctual things and bestial wants. The steam wrapped around her just as Deidara's hands had.

_'How can I still be so attracted to Deidara?'_

Tenten stepped into the shower and refused to unball her fists until she relaxed.

_'Not to mention how wrong it is! I mean Deidara is an Akatsuki member and Akatsuki is _

_everybody's enemy.'_

Slowly Tenten trusted her hands enough to wash her hair with.

_'All right my mind understands it now..why can't my body?'_

She allowed the soap to ease out of her hair and stream down her body as her thinking continued.

_'Every night it seems I'm having some risque wet dream with Deidara as not only a reoccurring character but also the star!'_

Tenten slapped her hands on the shower wall, frustration building a scream in her throat.

_'I want him! I have spent most of my adolescent years trying for Neji and then all of a sudden in comes Deidara and I...I'm more attracted than ever to a criminal!'_

Tenten's shower ended but did nothing to soothe her frayed nerves. She dressed in preparation of picking up some much needed groceries to fill her fridge. Forcibly, she pushed Deidara to the back of her mind in order to keep her sanity.

With a quick swipe of her wallet and shoes Tenten was out the door. The morning air was crisp and refreshing, easing something in her shoulders. She passed many stores intent on getting to the open market further down.

Coming to the morning bustle of early morning shoppers she realized how popular this place was. Lots of farmers lived around the edges of Konoha who would bring in their crops and sell them here. Tenten decided mostly fruits would be good along with enough vegetables to make a salad.

Mentally she made a list and finally decided on a variety of both fruits and vegetables. Easily weaving through the throng of people Tenten bought strawberries, apples and grapes from one farmer. At another stand she bought lettuce, mushrooms and tomatoes.

With a slightly empty wallet, Tenten passed by the Yamanaka flower shop and peered inside. There Ino beamed behind the counter at some willing customer who handed over a wad of bills. Tenten shook her head and kept her pace.

_'The flowers are pretty but pricey. Ah..the price people pay for the chance of love.'_

Tenten stopped in her tracks at her own thoughts.

"Cynical, who me?" She kept going, scoffing and shaking her head. "I need to get out more." The walk back to her apartment left her with a feeling that something was missing. She tried to brush it off but still it clung to her when she entered her apartment.

_'I'm usually better off alone and yet...'_

She filled the various shelves of her fridge with her purchases and let her mind wander.

_'Maybe it's because of everything that's happened so far? Gai, Lee and Neji won't be back for two or three more days. Maybe it's because I miss them?'_

With that thought brought up her own mission and mission report that was due very soon. Tenten set to work at her table scribbling out the details of how well her mission went. By the time she was done there was a mention of a possible Akatsuki sighting.

Left out was that Tenten had been trapped beneath said criminal completely at his mercy and enjoying it. One thought led to another and Tenten ended up gripping the table hard enough to turn her knuckles white. Angry at herself and obvious weakness, Tenten gathered the mission report and locked her door on the way out.

The day seemed dimmer but it was probably in part of the dark turn her mood took. Taking the main road to the Hokage building Tenten let her feet take over and her mind wander.

_'You know this attraction is probably nothing more than someone to put my attention on. It probably doesn't even matter who only that it's put on someone.'_

Taking some comfort from the thought that it was only sexual frustration and didn't have to be directed _towards_ Deidara, Tenten smiled. When Neji and the others come back she can always test her theory. And who knows..maybe she'll be right. Or maybe she'll be wrong...very, _very_ wrong. But Tenten shrugged the pessimistic thought away and held onto hope.

_'And I hope I'm not wrong.'_


End file.
